Fiesty
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: Jacob has imprinted on Edward, who doesn't seem to accept it. But slowly but surely, Jacob is going to win Edward over and show him what real love is. Rated M for Slash boyXboy . Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim! I do not own Twilight or its characters!

**Warnings:** Slash (boyXboy) and language! If you don't like it, then don't read it!

A/N: I've been meaning to do a Jakeward fic for a while now. I finally got around to doing it. Yay me! *highfives myself*

This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend, who I know will never read this. But, he means the world to me, so this one is for him.

**Chapter 1: Kind of Stalker Like**

Jacob tossed and turned. He turned and tossed. He couldn't sleep, no matter what he tried. The memories of the past few hours were so vivid, too real, and he just wanted to forget that it ever happened.

He had been patrolling on the boarder line, when he had bumped into none other than Edward Fucking Cullen, the stupid mind-reading leech. He had informed Jacob that nothing of note had been found, and that the little psychic leech hadn't seen Victoria in the area that night, so it was safe to end their patrol for the night. After a brief conversation, Jacob had decided that he had had enough of thinking his replies, and had gone back into the trees to phase, so that he could speak to Edward properly. He never anticipated what would happen.

"Okay, bloodsucker, I know your little fortune cookie didn't see her, but what if she changes her mind and decides on tonight after all?"

Edward considered him for a moment before replying.

"In that case," he replied in his musical voice, "we would intercept Victoria ourselves and alert you dogs that she is here."

Jacob shook his head. "Uh, uh. No way am I leaving. You just want all the glory for yourselves. I am staying right here."

Edward sighed and passed a hand in front of his face.

"Why are you so determined to do this, Jacob?"

Jacob was startled that the reeking bloodsucker had used his name, but tried to not let it show.

"Why are you so determined to shrug it off?" He countered.

Edward's face became a blank mask for a minute before his eyes regained their focus on the young werewolf.

"Ah, I see." He said. "You don't love her anymore."

Jacob immediately became defensive. "Excuse me? The hell do you know, leech? I love Bella!"

Edward smirked softly. "No, you don't. I can hear your thoughts, remember?"

With a huff, Jacob turned and got ready to phase, but before he could Edward pinned him down.

"What's your problem, pup?" the vampire asked.

"You are!" Jacob snarled back.

Their faces were close together, their noses touching. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but his breath caught in his throat.

Something strange was happening. The night air seemed to be getting even darker around them, all sound seemed to vanish, and Jake couldn't tear his gaze away from Edward's face.

Jacob stared into the honey gold eyes of his mortal enemy, and felt a wave of compassion. He felt a strong desire to press his lips to Edward's. To hold Edward, and to love him.

And that's when he knew he had imprinted.

His body froze at the thought.

Edward seemed to freeze as well. He simply stared into Jacob's dark, suddenly lust filled eyes, and did nothing. Then simultaneously, their heads tilted together and their lips met in a hard, fervent kiss. It was a desperate, needy kiss, one devoid of emotion. Jacob's fingers entwined themselves into Edward's hair, and Edward's hand was on the back of Jacob's head, pulling him in closer.

A piercing howl broke the silence and into their moment. Abruptly, they pulled apart and stood up, looking anywhere but at each other.

"S – sorry." Jacob muttered. "Seth is young. He howls a lot."

Edward nodded distractedly, standing perfectly still as he did when he was nervous.

Jacob muttered something about meeting with the pack, then bolted into the forest in his human form. If he phased now, with any of the others in their wolf forms, they would know something had happened, and somehow Jacob knew that that would be bad…

So, hours later, Jacob was lying in his bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He had imprinted. And imprinted on a _guy! _And not just any guy, a reeking bloodsucker! What would his dad say? What would the pack say? Would Sam exile him from the res?

His thoughts were chaotic. But one train of thought was plainly evident.

'_I want to go see Edward.' _Jake's inner wolf complained.

'_No, we're not going to see him! He's the enemy! A vile creation!'_

'_He looked so good tonight. And he smelled so nice.'_

Jake groaned loudly. _'No he didn't! I'm going to kill that leech!'_

'_I don't want to kill Edward.' _The inner wolf whined. _'I love him.'_

A tear escaped Jacob's eye as his wolf said this, because he knew it was true. Where there was once blind hatred for a bloodsucking leech, there was now unconditional love for a beautiful vampire named Edward.

'_I want to see Edward.' _The wolf repeated, quieter now. Jacob realized that he really wanted to see Edward too. It was like a sharp pain biting into his chest. He quickly climbed out of his window, tied a pair of shorts around his leg and, hoping that no one else was in wolf form, phased.

He ran as fast as he could toward the Cullen house. He didn't know what he would do once he got there, but he had to go. It would kill him to stay.

Halfway through the run, he felt a shift somewhere. The kind of shift that happened when one phased.

'_Hey Jake.' _Seth's mind-voice said cheerfully. _'It's not your night to patrol, is it?'_

'_No, it's not. I'm, er, on an errand of my own.' _Jacob replied, trying to blot out his thoughts. Seth was never the prying type, however, so it wasn't necessary.

The run ended shortly after, and Jacob slowed down to a trot. With his sensitive ears, he could hear the large vamp, Emmet, and the father, Carlisle, talking in the living room. Esme and Rosalie were in the kitchen, and Jasper prowling around his room. Edward seemed to be on the other side of the house, in his bedroom with Alice.

A low growl escaped from Jacob at eh thought of Edward being alone with anyone other than himself, and he slunk stealthily around the house to a position where he would have a view of Edward's room. He peered in, seeing Alice's small form pacing back and forth, while Edward reclined on his couch and muttered to her so low that Jake couldn't hear him. Jake settled down with his massive head resting on his paws, staring up at the stars. Even though he couldn't bring himself to face Edward after what happened, it was soothing to be near him like this.

Edward's head suddenly turned to where Jacob was lying, with a curious expression on his face.

"Jacob…" he heard Edward whisper, and Jacob jumped as though he had been electrocuted. He turned tail and sprinted into the forest, his large paws thundering on the earthy floor. In the distance behind him, he could hear the sound of pursuit, and from the sickly sweet, yet pleasant scent, he knew exactly which vampire was chasing him.

'_Go away, Edward.' _Jacob thought in desperation. _'I can't do this now.'_

The pursuer quick up his pace, and whining howl escaped Jacob's throat. He didn't want to face Edward, to hear him reject the imprint.

It had only been a few hours since the imprint had happened, and Jacob had already gone through several states of mind. The first had been shock. Shock had given way to denial, which was followed by anger. Anger transformed into acceptance, and acceptance had allowed his wolf to acknowledge love.

He loved Edward, and he couldn't bear to hear the vampire tell him that he didn't feel the same way, that he loved only Bella, and that his imprint was wrong. Jacob wasn't even sure if he would survive hearing that. He quickened his run, heading to the treaty line, where Edward would have to stop his chase and turn around. The boarder was nearing rapidly, and Jacob could hear Edward speeding up in a last ditch attempt to catch up to him, but it was too late for that. Jacob sped over the invisible line, and slowed down to a trot when he heard Edward stop at the line. He turned to face him, thankful that his expression was harder to read when he was a wolf.

Edward stood there, wearing a tight green polo shirt and cargo pants, staring at Jacob intensely.

"Jacob." He said in his musical voice. "Come back. We need to talk about your imprint."

Jacob whined softly.

'_I can't…'_

He turned and ran home, tears building in his chest and threatening to take him over, but it wasn't until he had phased back, and climbed into his room, that they finally won. The tears poured down his earthy skin, pooling on his hands, which were clenched tightly on his lap.

'_I want Edward.' _His wolf cried in despair, and Jacob felt a stabbing pain in his heart.

"I know." He whispered aloud, his eyes stinging and bloodshot with tears, "I want Edward too…"

_**XXXXX**_

The next morning, Jacob woke up early. His eyes felt puffy and swollen, and he quickly made his way to the bathroom. He stared at him self in the mirror, looking worse for wear, and washed his face.

"Jake," his father, Billy called, "It's almost time for school!"

"I'm on it!" Jacob called back, trying to keep his voice level. He had no intention of going to school and having to face the members of his pack. He knew exactly what he had to do in order to be near Edward now.

He dressed at top speed and jumped onto his motorcycle, calling a brief farewell to his father, and sped off towards Forks, heading to Edward's school. He parked in the parking lot, climbed off, and began his new routine. He followed Edward between classes, he watched him from outside during lunch, and stared longingly after him as he walked to his shiny silver Volvo with Bella at the end of the day.

Jacob snorted. Edward drove a fucking Volvo, for Christ's sake! There's no way he wasn't gay!

He was tempted to follow Edward home, but he knew that if he didn't get back to the Res his dad would get suspicious, so he drove home with a leaden heart.

And so this became his daily routine. For two months, this was how he stayed close to his imprint. Everyone was getting worried about him now, each day he looked more distraught and depressed, but he had to be near his imprint at least, even if they couldn't be together. He skipped every patrol he was assigned to. He missed school every day. He barely ate anything anymore. All he did was think about his vampire. He fantasized about Edward at night, sliding his hand under his blanket and pleasuring himself while moaning Edward's name softly. He followed him around at school incessantly. He was sure that Edward knew he was there. He was a telepath. He could hear his every thought, but it seemed that he wasn't going to do anything about it. Weekends were the worst, when Edward was either at home or at Bella's house, and Jacob couldn't be near him. For two days he would feel like he was dying, and then, on Monday, he would see Edward in the distance and everything would be okay again.

The routine was becoming comfortable, but Jacob's inner wolf wasn't satisfied.

'_I want him.' _He said quietly. _'It hurts…'_

"I know." Jacob muttered. "But he doesn't want us."

'_But I need him!' _

Jacob growled. He was in enough pain without that damned wolf whining continuously in his head.

One afternoon, Jacob was lying on his bed when his father pushed his wheelchair into the room angrily. His face was as dark as a thunder cloud, and he had a cordless phone clutched in his hand.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he growled out.

Jacob's first thought was that his father had somehow found out about the imprint.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" he choked out, tears forming rapidly. "I – I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to hate me."

Billy Black looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

Jacob peeked at his dad from between his fingers. His dad looked confused.

"Jacob, you're school just called me, wondering if you had transferred. You've missed your classes for two whole months!"

Jacob shied away from his father's anger. "I'm sorry, dad."

"Jacob, why did you do it?"

"I can't tell you." Jacob whispered through his tears.

Billy sighed. "Jacob, you can't throw away your life like this." He hesitated. "It isn't, you know, drugs… is it?"

"What?" Jacob yelled. "No! I wouldn't touch that stuff!"

"Then what is it?" Billy cried, "You have been avoiding your pack, too! Jacob, what the hell is going on?"

"I can't tell you!" Jacob shouted, jumping to his feet. He pulled on his tattered leather jacket roughly and stormed past his father.

"Where are you going?" Billy shouted.

"Look dad, I'll stop missing school. I'll meet up with the pack, too. But for now I need o get the fuck out of here!"

He slammed the front door behind him and climbed onto his bike, speeding out of La Push and toward Port Angeles. He had to get away from everything, before he went insane.

_**XXX**_

He pulled up to a diner, shivering from the cold and rain, and trudged inside. He was about half way to Port Angeles, but his stomach was grumbling so badly that he had to stop for food. But as he walked into the diner, the first thing that hit him was the scent of a vampire. It was sweet, and burned his nose like straight bleach, but in all it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it was familiar.

"I thought we'd find you here." I high, sweet voice called out. In an instant, something small and pixie-like had bounded up to him, and he wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"Fortune cookie." He greeted.

"Wolf boy." Alice grinned back.

Behind her, Jasper hovered protectively, looking at Jacob with an odd expression.

"Look, Jacob, there's been some problems." The small vampire said.

Jacob went pale. "Is Edward…"

Jasper smiled slightly. "So it's true then. You imprinted on him."

Jake growled. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

"You need to talk to Edward." Alice said. "He's been trying to find you."

"What for?" Jacob asked.

"Aside from you stalking him at school?" Alice asked with a blinding smile. "Look, Jake, he knows that what happened isn't your fault. And even though he doesn't feel the same, he doesn't want to hurt you. Just come and see him."

But Jacob didn't hear anything further than 'doesn't feel the same'. He turned and started to walk out, but felt a small, cold hand close on his arm.

"Jacob, you need to learn some patience. There's something else you need to know."

"And what is that?" Jacob asked petulantly.

Alice giggled, and Jasper smiled.

"Let's take a little walk." Jasper suggested.

They led Jacob out of the diner and into the parking lot, where Alice perched herself on Jacobs bike.

"Listen, Jacob. I told you that Edward doesn't feel the same way. That's because he is still in love with Bella. But that doesn't mean that your cause is lost."

Jacob's ears perked up a little at that. Jasper felt the shift in his mood and touched his arm supportively.

"You see, Jacob," he said, "he is definitely in love with Bella now. But he won't always be. Now that you've imprinted on him, you are slowly but surely entering into his heart and taking over."

"And I know that something major is going to happen." Alice chimed in. "Because his future starts becoming murky. Eventually, it simply vanishes."

"Vanishes?" Jacob asked curiously.

"That can only mean two things." Jasper said. "Either Edward dies, which is unlikely, or is future becomes so tangled in your own that it can't be seen."

Jacob's face split into a wide grin.

"Seriously?"

Alice smiled sweetly. "Yes. So until then, you just need to spend time with him and allow him to move into this at his own pace. So stop avoiding him. And for God's sake, stop stalking him, because it's creepy."

Jacob laughed. "Alright. I'll come and see him."

"Great!" Alice enthused, "Let's get going then."

Jacob was taken aback. "What, now?"

"Of course, you silly wolf. There's no point in waiting!"

Jacob sighed and climbed onto his bike.

It was going to be a long evening.

_**XXX**_

A/N: I know it's short, but it's a start. Leave me some reviews if you want me to continue. If I get about 10 reviews, I'll carry on with much longer chapters! Go on, push the green button…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. All I own is a possessed cat.

**Warnings: **Slash (boyXboy), language, and violence.

A/N: Wow, your response to the last chapter was simply amazing. Thanks for all the reviews guys!

A lot of you seem to want a dominant Jacob, and while I like that idea, I'm going to let Edward dominate occasionally too. I can't see either of them as submissive, really…

I'm dedicating this chapter to 2cents, because that review was really awesome!

**Chapter 2: This Won't Be Fun…**

As Jacob drove back towards Forks (slower than usual, because he was trying to delay the inevitable) he could barely focus. It didn't help that his inner wolf was practically doing a victory dance inside his head at the thought of seeing Edward.

"I'm going to regret this…" he muttered to himself as the trees swept past him. Ahead, barely visible through the heavy rain, were Alice and Jasper, driving in an ostentatious yellow Porsche. Now, usually Jacob would have found the car fascinating, but with the idea of seeing Edward soon driving all thoughts from his mind, it was all he could do simply to follow after the thing. Frankly, in this weather, Alice's car looked like a drowning omelet.

'_Yay, Edward!' _his inner wolf cheered, happiness dripping from its tone.

Jake rolled his eyes. It seemed that his wolf was a little too gay sometimes.

Alice slowed down for a moment, before pulling off of the road entirely. Jake screeched to a halt beside her window, which she rolled down while she spoke on the phone so quickly that he couldn't understand her.

"It's Bella." Alice said, fear marring her chime-like voice. "Victoria is planning an attack. We have to get there now!"

Jacob didn't even think about it. He sped off down the highway, with Alice now following him, heading toward Bella's house. The rest of the Cullen's were probably already on their way to her house, but Jacob needed to be there too, to ensure the safety of his closest friend.

'_Closest friend…' _He thought to himself. _'Will she still think that when Edward starts liking me more than her?'_

He shook his head in an attempt at clearing his mind of that train of thought. He would cross that bridge when he got to it.

He sped off, and soon pulled up at Bella's house.

"Bella!" he called out as he walked in through the door.

"Over here, Jake!" she called from the living room.

Jacob rounded the corner, and his stomach did a back flip.

Edward was sitting there with Bella, probably trying to convince her to get out of town. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a form fitting white t-shirt, with dark sneakers. He looked incredibly hot.

At that thought, the corners of Edward's mouth twitched up.

'_Damn it!' _Jacob berated himself. _'He's going to hate me! I can't think like that.'_

'_But I love him so much.' _His wolf complained.

'_Stop it!'_

Edward watched Jacob's silent internal struggle with an amused expression, all the while whispering to Bella.

Bella brushed him off and turned to Jacob.

"Are you alright, Jacob? You look kind of upset. And what are you doing here? How'd you know there's trouble?"

Jacob shrugged. "I'm fine, Bells. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Which we need to talk about." Edward said, too low for Bella to hear.

"You didn't answer my other question." Bella said.

Jacob shuffled his feet. "I was with Alice and Jasper when she had a vision."

Edward looked confused for a moment, but Jacob gave him a meaningful look.

"Great." Bella commented. "So what are we going to do now?"

"The best thing to do would be to get you to safety." Edward's father, Carlisle said. He had his blond hair slicked back, and he looked like a model.

"It's the only way, Bella." Edward whispered, brushing his cold lips against her hand. The sight repulsed Jacob slightly, but he didn't turn away.

"Where would I go?" Bella asked.

"We'll send you to Jacksonville." Carlisle said. "Victoria doesn't have James' advantages; she'll still come for you here in Forks."

Bella nodded. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated for a few minutes.

"We need to move Bella tonight." She said. "Victoria will come here in the morning to find her."

Carlisle nodded.

"Bella, love," Edward whispered. "It'll all be over soon, I promise."

Bella wrung her hands. "I'm just so worried."

While they whispered to each other, Jacob shot Alice an agonized look.

"Jacob," Alice said, "Can you help me with something outside?"

Jacob nodded gratefully and followed her out the door quickly, stepping out into the drizzle.

"Thank you." Jacob said. "It was getting a bit much."

Alice nodded sympathetically. "It's alright, Jacob. He'll get over her soon enough."

Jacob sighed. "It's not just that. I'm worried about Bella."

"Why?" Alice asked, her eyes quickly slipping out of focus as she checked for Bella's future. "No, it's all still there. Why are you worried about her?"

Jacob smiled ruefully. "If Edward stops loving her, and falls for me…"

Alice gave him a comforting, albeit cold, hug. "It's all going to be taken care of, Jakey. I can still see her becoming a vampire, but it won't be Edward that changes her."

"Another vampire?" Jacob asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes. Now Jake, I need you to keep this from Edward. If he was to find out about this, he might do something drastic, and that could change all of your futures."

Jacob nodded. "I'll be careful, Alice."

She gave him another large smile, just as Jasper slipped out of the house.

"Are you alright?" he inquired of Jacob. "You're emotions were getting muddled there."

"I'm fine, thank you." Jacob said. He wondered when it was that he started becoming so comfortable in the presence of vampires.

'_Edward…' _his wolf complained. _I want Edward.'_

'_Just wait.'_ Jacob told him.

Edward and Carlisle came out of the house, and Jacob watched as Edward said a pick farewell to Bella before Carlisle sped off with her toward the airport.

Alice and Jasper looked between Jacob and Edward for a few moments.

"How are we working the patrolling for the night?" Jasper asked Edward.

Edward considered it for a few seconds. "Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet can stake out the house. Jacob and I will take the forest. You stay at home with Alice and contact us if anything changes."

He turned to look at Jasper and answered an unspoken question "Because the treaty with the wolves is a little shaky at the moment. Leah Clearwater, especially, would love to point out that we're divided. I'd rather you were there to help protect Alice and Esme."

Jasper nodded.

Jacob, on the other hand, felt incredibly nauseas. Alone with Edward in the forest? That would mean that Edward was bound to want to talk about the imprint. Jacob's inner wolf, of course was ecstatic. The prospect of spending the entire night with Edward was overwhelming for him.

Edward turned to Jacob as Jasper and Alice climbed back into her Porsche.

"We'll talk tonight, Jacob." Edward said, with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

'_Oh my god,' _Jacob thought, _'He is so beautiful! I just want to feel those cold lips on mine.'_

Edward cleared his throat. "I can hear your thoughts, Jacob."

"Oh shit." Jacob moaned, blushing.

"It's alight." Edward said, still smiling. "I'll see you tonight. Meet me here at seven."

Jacob nodded. He climbed onto his bike and headed back to La Push, to face Billy again and talk to the pack. Neither of those were pleasant prospects.

_**XXX**_

As he pulled up into the driveway, Billy wheeled himself to the front door.

"You're back sooner than I expected." He commented lightly.

"Yeah, well, some things happened." Jacob replied, shrugging.

"Are you alright, Jacob? You're looking peaky."

"I'm fine, dad." Jacob mumbled.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, son."

Jacob burst out laughing at that. The idea of explaining to his father about his imprint on a male vampire was beyond hilarious, as it would mean his father going into shock, exile from La Push, and hatred from the pack. Maybe even a fight.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked carefully.

"Nothing, dad," Jacob replied, still chuckling, "Just a rogue thought."

He went into his room and lit a stick of incense, then he changed into a fresh pair of sweats, leaving his upper body bare. He sat there on his bed, in the cramped space of his room, trying to arrange his thoughts before phasing and facing the pack.

'_We have to hide the imprint.' _Jacob begged his wolf.

'_But why?' _the wolf asked. _'I love Edward. Why must we hide it?'_

'_Because the pack would attack us for this. We have to play it safe, at least until Edward is ours.'_

Now Jacob was starting to think in plurals. Great.

'_So I mustn't think about him?' _The wolf whined softly, not liking the idea.

'_Just for a little while. After that, it will be fine.'_

Jacob sat there, staring off into the darkening sky, when he suddenly heard a howl pierce the air.

With nervous apprehension, he stood and headed toward the door. He nodded briefly to his father, and stepped outside.

It was show time.

He arrived last in the clearing where his pack normally met. The others watched him curiously as he trotted in.

'_Jacob.' _Sam said, _'I was starting to think you had left the pack…'_

'_I've just been really busy, Sam. I'm sorry.'_

'_Busy with what?' _Embry asked with a chuckle, _'Running around after Bella Swan?'_

'_Hardly.' _Jacob drawled reprovingly. _'There've been some things happening in my personal life.'_

'_Personal doesn't really have a meaning to us, Jacob.' _Sam said. _'Tell us what's plaguing you._

Jacob forced himself to not think of the wrong thing. He forced his thought to be blurry and distorted. His wolf, helpfully, began to rummage through Jacob's memories, thinking of random things, like daily irritations.

Sam let out an annoyed growl. _'Jacob…'_

'_Look, I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?' _Jacob said roughly. _'Or are you going to FORCE me to say everything, Sam?'_

Sam fell silent.

'_Anyway, I have to go. That red head leech is making an appearance, so I'm patrolling around Bella's house tonight to keep an eye out for her. I need a bloodsucker to kill.'_

Sam dipped his head. _'Alright, Jacob. You are excused.'_

Jacob bowed respectfully to Sam before loping off into the woods in the direction of Forks. It didn't take him long to reach Bella's house, and when he did he found Edward waiting for him on the porch.

"Jacob." Edward greeted with a nod.

"Edward." Jacob replied, trying to keep his tone level, but it cracked slightly.

"We'll be heading out into the forest in a moment." Edward said. "We're just waiting for Carlisle and the others, so they can keep Charlie safe."

Jacob nodded, trying to avoid eye contact. Edward had changed his clothes; he was now in a pair of dark khaki pants, and a white pullover.

Why did he always look like a model that escaped straight out of a fashion catalogue?

Edward laughed lightly.

"You can blame Alice for the clothing." He said quietly. "She's obsessed with it. Playing dress up with her family is her favorite pass time."

Jacob smiled, looking into Edward's eyes. They were getting darker. He probably needed to feed.

'_I hope I'm not on the menu.' _Jacob found himself thinking, and Edward gave a soft growl.

"Your blood doesn't smell appetizing to me, wolf." He commented with a glance at Jacob.

"You're in no danger from me, Jacob." Edward continued in a softer tone.

Jacob smiled again. "I know, Edward. It was just an errant thought. It was more of a joke."

Jacob stared off into the night sky, thinking about the imprint. If Edward rejected it, it would hurt badly, maybe even kill him. There had been legends about that happening. He couldn't help what he was feeling. He was totally devoted to Edward now. If the vampire told Jacob to walk into a fire, Jacob would have done it in a heartbeat. He was so hopelessly tangled in the web of his wolf's choice of mate.

Edward frowned. He was obviously listening in, as always.

"Sorry." Jacob muttered quietly. "Maybe I should go on ahead to the forest."

Edward shook his head slowly. "It's alright, Jacob. I'm just, confused. I can see clearly that you had no choice in the matter, but I can't understand why you would imprint on a vampire, or a male. Or even worse, a male vampire that is in love with a human."

Jacob chuckled. "My wolf is twisted. But it feels right to me. I can't help it. I'm completely and totally in love with you. It hurts to be away from you."

"That explains why you've been stalking me." Edward commented with a smirk.

Jacob blushed deeply. "I'm sorry about that. I needed to be near you, even though you didn't want me there."

Carlisle appeared around the corner of the house, followed closely by Emmet and Rosalie.

"Who invited the dog?" Rosalie asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Rose," Carlisle said gently. "He is helping us a great deal."

She snorted.

"Hey Jacob." Emmet greeted cheerfully, earning himself a dark look from his mate.

"Hey, Emmet." Jacob replied.

"Keep in contact with us every few hours," Carlisle told Edward, "just in case. And watch your phone for if Alice calls."

Edward nodded. He turned to Jacob and motioned for him to follow.

_**XXX**_

They hit the forest at a run, Jacob loping easily alongside Edward as they weaved amongst the trees. They ran the perimeter first, going slightly over the boarder and scouting the ocean from a cliff, in case Victoria was coming by sea. Then they delved into the heart of the forest, coming to a halt in a small clearing. Jacob stopped next to Edward, his brain warring between getting as close to him as possible, and keeping a respectable distance. He sniffed the air, smelling pine needles, damp earth, and wood. Another scent assaulted his nostrils at the same time. Edward smelled incredibly appealing; it was a sweet, heady scent, like honeysuckle on an evening breeze. Jacob was enthralled by his smell, and unconsciously took a tiny step closer in order to inhale more of that intoxicating fragrance. If Edward noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Let's talk for a moment." Edward said quietly, his voice sounding musical.

Jacob whined softly, but dropped to the ground and perked his ears up to show that he was listening.

"Jacob, you have to understand that I love Bella with everything that I am. I can't just leave her. She really is my world."

'_I know, Edward.' _Jacob replied with a mental sigh.

"I know you can't control who you imprint on," Edward continued, "and I understand that being away from me causes you pain. I don't want that for you. I find that I care for you deeply, and although that isn't enough, I don't want you to be in pain because of me."

Jacob leaned in closer, breathing in Edward's scent to keep himself calm.

"I don't want you to be in pain, so if you want to be around me, you are welcome to call me and we can hang out. You can come up to the house and we can talk about the cars or something. But you have to understand that although I understand your imprint, I don't feeling quite the same. I'll admit that I seem to feel something more for you, but it doesn't change the fact that I love Bella. So there will be certain rules."

Jacob's mood lifted slightly. Edward felt something for him? And he wasn't going to send Jacob away?

Edward smiled. "No, Jake. I won't send you away. So long as you can restrain yourself, you can be around me as much as you want."

Jacob frowned slightly at that. He wasn't all that good at keeping his thoughts restrained. That might be a problem.

"You can think what ever you want to." Edward said in response to that thought. "But don't act on them."

Jacob nodded, taking another deep breath.

"We should continue our patrol." Edward said. They bolted out into the forest again, with Jacob keeping close to Edward. He felt more at ease now that they had spoken about it and Edward hadn't made him leave. It was a start.

Near dawn, Edward stopped, along the border line.

"You should go get some rest." He told Jacob. "Victoria will be at Bella's house soon, and I need to get back to my family."

'_What?' _Jacob thought. _'No way. I'm going to help you fight her.'_

Edward shook his head. "Please Jacob. I need to know that you will be safe. There are more than enough of us to handle Victoria. We'll be perfectly fine."

Jacob whined in protest, and Edward smiled. "Please, Jacob?"

'_No fair.' _Jacob grumbled. He went behind a tree and phased, pulling on his sweats. He stepped out to face Edward again, and saw a sight he had been dreaming of.

Edward was standing there, his chest bared and his shirt draped over his arm.

Jacob's mind immediately went into overdrive, imagining all sorts of things about Edward. He wanted to run his hands over the pale, cold skin, kiss it, and hold him. He wanted to push him to the ground and just hold him there until the threat of Victoria had passed.

Edward chuckled. "As pleasant as that might be," he said, "I have a duty to Bella and I have to go."

He steeped forward and brushed a lock of Jacob's shaggy hair out of his eyes before handing him his shirt.

Jacob was stunned by the touch, but he looked questioningly at the shirt.

"You seem to enjoy my scent." Edward explained with a smile. "Take this with you. It might help for when you're away from me."

Jacob smiled and pressed his nose to the fabric, inhaling the delicious smell again.

"Thank you for understanding, Edward."

Edward smiled again and, in an instant, vanished.

Jacob turned and began to walk home. After nearly a hundred yards, something Edward had said finally clicked inside his head.

"As pleasant as that might be…" Jacob whispered to himself, a wide grin splitting his face.

Edward had said that it would be pleasant to hold him. And he had said that he felt something for Jacob. With a skip in his step and a goofy smile plastered to his face, he bounded home, clutching Edward's shirt like a prize.

_**XXX**_

Jacob woke up several hours later holding Edward's shirt near his face, yawning widely and feeling slightly punch drunk. He glanced over at the clock and nearly fell out of his bed.

It was close to three in the afternoon! Victoria's attack must have already taken place, hours earlier. Jacob started panicking at once, worrying about Edward. He threw on some clothing and darted outside to his bike. He kicked it into gear and sped up the road.

He made it to the Cullen's house in record time and walked to the front door, but as he got there he started to feel anxious. What if Edward was fine and he didn't like him coming over and worrying about him? What if, and a shiver traveled the length of Jacob's spine, he wasn't fine. What if he had been hurt, or destroyed?

"Jacob, get in here." Edward's voice called.

Jacob gave a guilty start and opened the door. He stepped into the wide, airy room, and spotted Edward and Alice, chatting to each other.

"H – hey." Jacob greeted feebly, raising a hand in a half arse wave.

"Hey Jakey!" Alice squealed, launching herself across the room. It wasn't even half a second later that she was hugging him.

"Hello Jacob." Edward greeted with a smile.

"How did it go?" Jacob asked. He saw that Edward was rubbing his upper arm lightly, like he was hurt.

"It went fine." Alice said. "We got her. She won't be bothering anyone anymore."

"What happened to you, Edward?"

"That butch bit me." Edward said, then grimaced at his own choice of words. Jacob was flabbergasted. He had never heard Edward swear before. It was actually really funny.

"Glad to have amused you." Edward said with a chuckle. "Anyway, Victoria bit me. The venom stings a bit."

Jacob immediately crossed over to Edward and placed his fingertips on the cold crescent bite mark.

"That feels better." Edward said softly, holding Jacob's hand there. "The heat from your skin is soothing."

Jacob blushed slightly. "Happy to be of service, my Lord." He joked.

"What's taking Jasper so long?" Edward asked Alice, who instantly looked guilty.

"Alice, what are you up to?"

"Nothing." She said innocently. She looked away.

Edward growled loudly, causing Jacob to whip his hand away and back off quickly, scared that he had angered him.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." Edward immediately apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Alice is keeping something from me."

Alice stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm not keeping things from you, Eddy. But we're going to be having three new family members soon."

Edward looked confused. But Jacob thought he understood, at least partially. He cautiously stepped back to Edward and placed his hand on the bite mark again, rubbing it gently.

Edward closed his eyes in content, and Alice hummed to herself. Twenty minutes later, a car pulled into the driveway. Jacob could hear Jasper and Carlisle talking quietly to someone, and heard two unfamiliar sets of light footsteps along with Bella's familiarly clumsy, heavy footfalls.

Alice smiled and darted from the room out the front door.

"I'm so glad you finally came." Alice said to someone, who seemed too stunned to answer.

"What's going on here?" Edward muttered to himself. He stood up, helping Jacob to his feet, and headed to the door. As he got there, two vampires that  
Jacob didn't recognize came in. Their eyes were honey gold.

"What the fuck is going on?" Edward suddenly shouted, staring at the two new vampires. "What are you two doing here?"

Jacob chuckled at Edward's choice of words.

_**XXXXX**_

A/N: There's another chapter for you guys, hope you liked it! Please review! It makes me happy, and the more you review the sooner I'll update.

And if anyone can guess who the two newcomers are, they'll have the next chapter dedicated to them.

Lord R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. All I own is a possessed cat.

**Warnings: **Slash (boyXboy) and language. Minor character death in this chapter.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Tanzinite Firephoenix for guessing who the two new vampires are! Wohoo!

**Chapter 3: More Leeches?**

They were an odd pair, Jacob would admit. They were both short, practically identical, and both were glaring daggers at Edward.

"Um, Edward," Jacob said, "Who are they?"

Edward growled lightly, but turned to Jacob. "These," he said, "are Alec and Jane. They're a part of the Volturi guard."

"Formerly of the guard." The female, Jane said.

Jacob looked at them closely. He had heard of the Volturi. They were terrifying, the enforcers of vampire laws. However, the twins before him had golden eyes, the signs of the 'vegetarian' vampires.

"You left the Volturi?" Edward said, but he seemed to be talking more to himself than them.

Alice bounded up behind them and gave Jane a hug, which seemed to startle the girl. She jumped slightly, still looking at Edward, and the next thing that Jacob knew was chaos.

Edward's face contorted into an expression of tortured pain, and he dropped to his knees. "Edward!" Jacob yelled. He rushed to his imprints side and circled his arms around him protectively.

As quickly as it had started, however, Edward seemed to regain his usual calm composure.

"I'm alright, Jake." Edward whispered, pulling himself free from Jacob's arms. He looked up at Jane with raised eyebrows.

"She startled me." Jane said apathetically. "Knee-jerk reaction."

Edward grumbled, but seemed to accept that without comment. Instead, he turned to Alice.

"Care to explain this?"

Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I had a vision a few weeks ago of Alec and Jane leaving the Volturi and coming here. Also, they stopped drinking human blood. So I spoke to Carlisle, and he said that they're welcome to stay here with us."

Jacob felt a wave of serene calmness wash over him. It didn't matter that two more bloodsuckers had joined the Cullen family.

"Stop that, Jasper." Edward muttered.

"Sorry Edward." Jasper said, grinning. "I'm just trying to help out."

Edward grumbled again.

Jacob cocked an eyebrow. Things felt a little crazy. Members, or ex-members, of the Volturi living in Forks? With his imprint?

Edward took Jacob's hand. "I'm in no danger." He whispered.

"I know that." Jake mumbled.

Edward let out a small sigh. "Well, I'm off. I need to go pick up Bella."

A pang of jealousy shot through Jacob, but he hid it well.

"I'll see you around, Edward." He said. That's good, nice and casual.

Edward nodded and vanished out the door. An instant later, Alice had ghosted over to his side and was tugging his hand.

"Come on." She said, "We're going out."

Jacob followed instinctively. "Where are we going?"

Alice's eyes glinted darkly. "You'll see…"

_**XXX**_

"Uh uh. No way."

Jacob stomped his foot on the ground, making Jasper chuckle.

"Come on, Wolfy." Alice wheedled girlishly. "Please?"

Jacob was wondering to himself how he had landed himself in this mess. They were at a mall in Olympia, with Alec and Jane, shopping in an out priced store for designer clothing.

The excuse was that, since Alec and Jane were now a part of the Cullen family, they would have to look the part. Alice's reason for Jacob being there was that he was, as she put it, a 'Cullen in training'.

"Alice," Jacob whined, "these clothes are ridiculous."

Alice started pouting. If she could cry, her eyes would have been filled with fake tears.

"Please, Jakey?"

Jacob muttered expletives under his breath and went to the changing rooms. He pulled off his old, ragged sweats and began tugging on a blue-grey silk button down shirt and a pair of back jeans with a pattern embroidered over the ass.

"Ridiculous." Jacob muttered. He stepped out of the dressing room, and Alice let out an undignified squeal of delight.

"You look so cute!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah. Fan-fucking-tastic."

That was Jane. She was sitting, legs crossed, in a crimson floor length dress. The straps were tied behind her neck, leaving her arms and shoulders bare. She looked quite pretty in a sultry murderous sort of way.

Her twin brother, Alec, was sitting next to her, looking bored. He was in a black t-shirt with the words 'Rock Star' scrawled across his chest in red, and a dark blue pair of denims.

"Can we go now?" Jacob asked.

Alice arched an eyebrow. "We aren't done yet."

"Don't argue, Jake." Jasper said softly. "It'll make her worse."

Alice turned to him. "You see that rack of clothing?" she asked Jasper. "Go. And you had better pick something good for you, Jacob and Alec."

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said, hanging his head in defeat.

It took three long, grueling hours before Alice was satisfied with their purchases. She then carted them off to a hair salon. Jacob got a rather swanky hair cut, as did the twins, before they were shuffled over to watch Alice and Jane getting their nails done.

"I hate you so much right now." Jane growled through her teeth at Alice. "If there weren't so many humans around I'd attack you."

Alice smiled largely.

"Trust me, you'll be thanking me later."

Wisely, Jasper kept his mouth shut.

"As for you, Jakey," Alice continued, "Edward will definitely notice you more now."

"You're gay?" Alec asked in surprise. Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know how much you know about wolves, but we imprint in order to find our mates. Somehow, I imprinted on Edward. Before that, I was as straight as can be, but now… Now I'm completely in love with him."

"And I'm guessing that he is still with that pet human of his." Jane said, looking at him, "But since you're still trying, I'm guessing that Hyper-Active Barbie over here saw something in your future."

It was uncanny how accurate she was.

"Call me that again and I'll make you get a pedicure." Alice threatened.

Jane, surprisingly, laughed. "I think we'll get along perfectly."

They finished up soon after, but Jacob had one more thing that he wanted to do.

"I'm hungry." Jacob whined. Alice tuned to him immediately.

"Where too, Jake?"

"Um, I'm craving seafood."

They stopped off at a restaurant and ordered some take-away, then headed to the car.

"Home now?" Jacob asked from under several packets of clothing, munching happily on his calamari rings.

Jasper nodded. "Do you want us to drop you off at the reservation?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

They sped off down the road, and all the while Jacob was wondering how he was going to explain the new clothing to his father.

_**XXX**_

Alone in his small, cramped bedroom, Jacob sighed to himself. He was busy hanging up his new clothing, occasionally sniffing the shirt Edward had given him, when he heard a ringing sound from inside a bag.

He dug his large hand into it and pulled out a small cell phone. A name flashed across the screen, reading 'Alice'.

Jacob pressed the green button and put the receiver to his ear.

"Um, hello?" he said uncertainly.

"Hey Jake!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"What's with the phone?" he asked.

"I thought you might like one." Alice said

"Um, thanks."

"I have some news that you may want to hear." Alice told him.

"Did you see something change?" Jacob asked immediately, feeling his heart flutter against his chest.

"No, things are still on course." She replied. "It's just happening sooner than expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Things aren't going so well between Ed and Bella." She told him. "They were fighting earlier, and there's another fight coming up tomorrow at school."

"That's great!" Jacob exclaimed, feeling elated. Then he realized what he was saying.

"I mean, I didn't mean it that way."

Alice's tinkling laugh came through the other end just as Billy Black wheeled his way into the room. He raised his eyebrows at the cell phone, but said nothing.

"I have to go." Jacob said uncertainly.

"You're dad?" Alice asked. "Alright. See you Jake."

She hung up, and Jacob put his new phone in his pocket.

"A cell phone, Jacob?" Billy asked curiously.

"Um, yeah. It was a gift."

"And new clothing too, I see." He noted, looking at the packets.

"Yeah…"

"Jacob, where did you get this?"

Jacob shuffled his feet nervously.

"Jacob. I want the truth from you. A phone, new clothes, a hair cut? You can't afford these things. Where did you get them?"

Jacob sighed. "Dad, if I tell you, you'll hate me forever."

"Why is that?" Billy asked carefully.

Jacob sat on his bed and began crying. He didn't know what to do now.

"Jake, it's alright." Billy said softly. "What ever it is, I promise to not hate you. I could never hate you."

"Even if I imprinted on a vampire?" Jacob choked out from between sobs. He felt Billy's body go rigid beside him, and tension hung thickly in the air.

After a while, Billy spoke again.

"No, Jake. Not even for that. It – it's a Cullen, isn't it?"

Jacob nodded.

"I thought all of the Cullen's already had mates, though." Billy mused.

Jacob sighed. Now was the real problem.

"There's only one that doesn't have a mate."

It took Billy a while before he clicked.

"You mean –"

"I imprinted on Edward, dad." Jacob whispered. "I – I'm gay. I imprinted on Edward, and I love him."

Billy fell completely silent now.

"_Where's Edward?" _Jake's inner wolf asked petulantly. Jacob didn't even have the heart to hush the wolf up.

"_I want Edward." _The wolf said again. _"When will he love me back?"_

"_I don't know." _Jacob replied sadly. He was wondering the same thing.

"Jacob." Billy said quietly. "I – I can't say I understand. The way I was raised, I can't understand when you say you're gay. But I also know that you can't control who you imprint on. More importantly, you are still my son. And I love you, no matter what."

Jacob was stunned. He had not expected this.

"Thank you, dad." He murmured.

"I'm going to go to the elders tonight and explain everything to them. You haven't told your pack yet I take it?"

"No. I was too scared."

Billy nodded.

"I'll explain to the elders, and they will talk to the pack. Nobody can hold this against you."

Jacob nodded and slumped onto his side on the bed.

"Get some rest, Jake. You look exhausted."

"Alright dad. And… Thank you. For everything."

Billy smiled. Before he could reply, Jacob began to snore lightly.

When Jacob woke up a few hours later, he wondered what had wrenched him from his peaceful slumber. He took a moment to try to catch his bearings, then looked around his room in confusion. Then he heard the sound that had woken him up; a wolf howling.

"Shit, fuck!" he swore, taking off his shirt and heading outside. Sam was calling.

It was already night time, so Billy must have already spoken to the elders, which means that the pack knew the truth now. So it was time to discover where their loyalties lie. He phased and started running, and it wasn't long before several of the others joined him. He felt them phase, and he could feel their presence in his mind, but no one said or thought a single thing.

"_Looks like I'm the freak-show at the circus now…" _Jacob thought sarcastically.

"_Hey guys." _Seth's cheery voice came. When no one replied, the young wolf became confused. _"Uh, what's going on?" _

"_Didn't the council tell you?" _Jacob asked.

"_About you and Edward? Of course they did. Wait, is that why everyone is so quiet?"_

"_You guessed it, pup." _

They raced into the usual meeting spot, where Sam was already waiting. It appeared that Jacob was the last to arrive.

"_You all know why we're here." _Sam said gruffly.

"_This is stupid." _Leah complained. Jacob wondered what had gotten her so worked up.

She turned her steely gaze on him.

"_We've convened to discuss Jacob's imprint, as well as the Cullen family as a whole." _Sam continued. _"Jacob, we are aware that you did in fact imprint on Edward Cullen. The evidence is right there in your thoughts."_

Jacob wanted to say something scathing, but chose against it. _"Yes, I imprinted on Edward."_

Sam nodded. _"Also, we have received word that two knew vampires have joined the Cullen's coven."_

"_Family." _Jacob corrected. _"And yes. Alec and Jane have joined the Cullen's now."_

"_Another two?" _Embry muttered. _"Great. That means more wolves as well. They are getting out of hand."_

Sam nodded again. _"Let us discuss the first point. Jacob has imprinted on a vampire. A male vampire at that. We must vote whether to expel Jacob from the pack or not."_

"_Expel?" _Jacob exclaimed. _"What the fuck?"_

"_Mind your language, and be silent." _Sam ordered, the Alpha tone ringing in his voice.

"_Now then, those in favor of expelling Jacob from the pack must please step forward now."_

Sam took a step forward, as did Paul, Brady, and, to Jacob's surprise and fury, Embry.

"_And those who contest the expulsion?" _

Seth was the first to step forward. Jacob worried for a second that Sam might attack him for openly voting against him, but nothing happened. Leah, Quil, Collin, and Jared stepped forward to join Seth. Jacob felt a wave of gratitude for them swell inside him.

"_It is decided." _Sam gritted out, obviously displease with the decision, _"Jacob remains in this pack."_

"_The second point to be made tonight is an attack on the Cullen family."_

It took a few moments for the meaning of that to hit Jacob. And when it did…

_What? No! Edward is my mate and imprint! You can't attack the Cullen's!"_

"_SILENCE!" _Sam ordered furiously. _"You will remain silent, Jacob Black. The Cullen's are becoming a hazard. They may not feed on humans, but there are enough of them that, should they attack us, we would be obliterated. We must strike first."_

Several wolves nodded.

"_I refuse." _Seth said. Sam slowly turned his massive head to face the youngest pack member.

"_You have no right to refuse me, Seth. I am the Alpha."_

"_That's where you're wrong." _Seth retorted. _"You're nothing but a replacement Alpha, because Jacob didn't want to lead the pack. If he gave _you _an order, Sam, you would have to obey. You are not my Alpha."_

Jacob felt something strange happen. At Seth's words, the other presences in his mind faded away, leaving only Seth and Sam behind. He knew what that meant…

Then another two minds came back.

"_I choose to side with the true Alpha." _Quil's voice came.

"_I side with Jacob and my brother." _Leah said.

Jacob knew it was true now. Sam's authority had been called into question, and Seth had sided with Jacob. At that moment, Jacob had a pack, making him an Alpha. And it appeared that the others were deciding which side they were on.

Sam bared his teeth and growled. _"You traitors will pay for this."_

Another voice joined Jacob's mind.

"_I choose Jacob." _Collin said.

That seemed to be the breaking point for Sam. With a snarl of inhuman rage, he lunged forward so quickly that no one had time to react. Leah screamed, Jacob darted forward, and Seth whimpered in fear.

Sam had bitten deep into Collin's throat, slicing his jugular vein. He bit down again and again, cutting the vein in as many places as he could before Jacob pulled him off of the younger wolf. He bit at Sam's shoulders and legs, bit into his muzzle. Sam bit and scratched Jacob's massive russet torso, he whipped him around by the tail and flung him into a tree, which splintered and tottered dangerously at the impact. Jacob lunged forward again, this time getting a proper grip of Sam's head. He bit down and pulled, as if to separate the head and the body. A howl of sheer pain shot through the air.

Jacob panted from the effort, turned his head, and spat Sam's left ear out into the dirt.  
Sam howled again and again in pain. Jacob rushed over to where the other wolves were gathered around Collin, who was lying on the floor. As he got there, Seth turned away, a baseball sized tear rolling down his face.

"_He's gone, Jacob." _Leah said emotionally.

The air around Jacob seemed to solidify and grow eerily cold.

"_The traitor got what he deserved." _Sam thought maliciously.

Jacob growled fiercely. _"You had better go, Sam, before I fucking kill you!" _

Sam seemed about to rise to the challenge, but winced in pain again. He was bleeding badly from the hole where his ear once was.

"_This isn't over yet, Black." _Sam said menacingly as he led his pack away. Jacob stood there in silence, standing around Collin's body. After his death, his body had phased back into human form. He lay there, naked and broken in the dirt, while his friends mourned him.

Jacob phased back to human and pulled his sweatpants on. Seth and Quil did the same, and Leah ducked behind a tree and came back wearing a ragged t-shirt and cut-off shorts.

"We should take him back to his family." Jacob said, tears rolling down his face. The others nodded, and they carefully lifted Collin.

"Here." Leah said, holding up a tattered piece of dirty cloth that had been on the ground. She covered his lower area, giving him at least an illusion of decency and honor, and they carried him off to his parents.

Jacob stood on the doorstep of Collin's house, facing his teary mother and father, explaining what Sam had done. He felt guilty, because if Collin had not chosen to side with him, Sam wouldn't have killed him. He apologized again and again to Collin's parents, but they simply shook their heads, saying that Jacob wasn't to blame, that it was Sam's own doing, and that it could have happened to any of the pack members.

After they had left, Jacob turned to his small, makeshift pack.

"We have to leave La Push." He said dejectedly.

"Why?" Seth asked, looking frightened.

"Think about it, Seth." Leah said softly. "If we stay here, not only are we in danger of Sam and his pack, but our families are in danger too. Quil's parents, Jacob's dad, our mom… They'd all be in danger if we stay."

"But where will we go?" Seth asked.

"I can go to my Aunt." Quil said. "She lives in Port Angeles."

Jacob nodded. "That's good. The further away from Sam the better. Leah?"

Leah frowned. "I – I don't know. Seth and I don't have any other family anywhere near here. What about you, Jacob?"

"I'm going to talk to the Cullen's." Jacob replied. "Alice, Jasper, Jane and Alec already know about the imprint, and so does Edward. Even though he hasn't accepted it yet, they wouldn't turn me away."

Leah nodded. Jacob looked at her and had an interesting thought.

"What if you and Seth come with me there?" he asked. Leah gave him an incredulous look, and he hastily continued.

"Just until you guys can find another place, of course."

Leah considered him.

"Come on, Leah." Seth said, "The Cullen's aren't bad."

"We'll think about it." Leah said, "And thank you, Jacob."

Jacob nodded. "I'd better get home. I need to call Alice."

Jacob rushed past his father, who seemed startled by his son's blood covered appearance, and into his room. He picked his phone from his bedside table and quickly checked the contacts list. He found only three numbers there; Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

He was tempted, very tempted, to call Edward, but decided against it. Edward had enough problems.

"Hello?" Alice's voice came over the phone.

"Alice, can you pick me up?" Jacob said desperately. "At the border, you can't come onto the reservation right now."

"Whoa, Jake, slow down. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

Jacob hung up the phone and started filling a duffle bag with clothing and other personal items. Billy wheeled himself into the room and stared at Jacob with his mouth hanging open.

"Jacob, what do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"I'll explain later." Jacob said quickly. He threw the bag over his shoulder and sprinted out the door while his father called out for him.

At the border, Alice was already waiting for him. She took one look at the duffle bag and popped the trunk.

"I'd ask if there's a body in there," she said, "but I don't smell any blood. Except on you…"

Jacob looked into her honey colored eyes as they drove off and burst into tears. It had been a long, long day, and it had all been too much. Alice pulled over and wrapped her arms around him, whispering words of comfort to him while Jacob let out all the pent up emotions.

_**XXX**_

A/N: I hope that chapter was alright, for some reason I don't like it much… Anyhoo, please review! More reviews means a faster update! As for Alec and Jane, they have their part to play later in the story. Leave me some love!

Lord R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

Jacob: Lord Rekhyt does not own Twilight. His possessed cat does not own Twilight either, but is currently amassing an army of mutant rodents to conquer Sweden.

Edward: …

Jacob: What's wrong, Sparkles?

Edward: *growls* Sparkles? No sex for you.

Jacob: What? Noooo! *sad face*

**Warnings: **Okay, surely you know by now. Foul language and slash/yaoi/boyXboy. Call it what you want, it's still man-love. Wohoo!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer that signed as Amelia. That review made my day, seriously!

**Chapter 4: Ballistic Bella**

Jacob was silent for the drive. Alice was unusually silent too, watching both the road and the immediate future. When they pulled up in front of the house, Jacob remained seated in the car.

"I don't know what to say." He said quietly.

"You can start by telling me what's going on. You scared me, Jakey."

Jacob gave a weak smile. "You're an awesome friend, Fortune Cookie."

Alice giggled at the nickname.

Jacob explained the entire situation to her, choking up when he got to the part about Colin. He then told her what his pack had to do, and left it hanging.

"You'll stay with us." Alice said without missing a beat. "There's no way we'll turn you away."

As she said this, the front door burst open and Edward came rushing out.

"Go talk to Carlisle and Esme." He instructed Alice as he pulled Jacob out of the car.

Alice nodded and blurred out of sight. Edward crushed Jacob to his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked the werewolf.

"I guess." Jacob said. "It's just a bit much right now. On top of everything else that's happened to me lately, it feels like I'm going crazy."

Edward murmured soft words of comfort to him, all the while rubbing the small of his back unconsciously.

"It's going to be alright." Edward said. His face was inches away from Jacob's. Jacob could smell his sweet breath, could taste his scent on his tongue. It was intoxicating.

Edward leaned forward, parting his lips slightly. Jacob closed his eyes tight. He knew that if he looked, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Therefore, he was rather surprised when he felt Edward's cold lips cover his own gently. It was a soft, comforting kiss. Nothing like the rough, impulsive kisses he had read about or seen in movies. It was deeper than that, more loving. It had a sense of belonging, of eternity. He found himself wrapping his arms around Edward's smaller waist. Until…

"What the hell!?"

Jacob and Edward came to their senses immediately and pulled apart, looking guilty. Bella was standing there, frozen by the door, staring at them. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were bulging from their sockets.

"Bella…" Edward said. This seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing? Kissing my best friend? A guy? What the fuck!"

Edward bowed his head in shame, which instantly put Jacob on the defensive. His inner wolf was growling at Bella, perceiving her as a threat to his imprint.

"Cool it, Bells." Jacob said in an icy tone. "It was just a kiss, to comfort me. You'd know what's been happening if you didn't have your head so far up your ass."

Edward's head snapped up. "That was uncalled for, Jake."

"Jake?" Bella said curiously, her anger apparently forgotten for an instant. "Since when do you call him Jake? It's normally 'dog', or 'mutt'. What's going on, guys?"

Jacob sighed. "Edward, could you please go help Alice? I want to talk to Bella alone."

Edward nodded and ghosted up to the door in a fraction of a second. As he passed Bella, he muttered a faint apology.

Bella walked over to Jacob and leaned against the hood of the car.

"What's going on, Jacob?" Bella repeated.

"I'll start from the beginning." Jacob replied with a sigh. "A while ago, I imprinted."

Bella's eyes lit up. "You did? That's great news!"

"Is it?" Jacob asked bitterly. "Think, Bella. What did you just see?"

Bella's eyes widened in horror. "You imprinted on Edward? How could you do that to me?"

Jacob growled. "I didn't choose this, Bella! Do you think I would have chosen to imprint on a vampire?"

Bella looked taken aback by Jacob's tone, but couldn't deny that he was right.

"So yeah, I imprinted on Edward. He knows, but he loves you, so he didn't do anything. Anyway, because of my imprint, the pack wanted to exile me. Sam was overruled, though. I didn't have to leave. Then he wanted to attack the Cullen's. I objected, and a few of the others backed me up. When they did that, I became an Alpha. I had a pack. Sam lost it completely, and killed Collin. We have to leave La Push, or our families would be in danger. I have no where else to go, so I came here. Edward heard me explaining it to Alice, and was trying to comfort me. My thoughts were a bit out of control, and he kissed me without thinking."

Bella stood frozen, trying to take it all in. After a while…

"And Edward told me _nothing_? That lying bastard!"

"Bella!" Jacob growled, but Bella scoffed.

"That's right, Jacob, defend your stupid imprint. You know what? Take him! He's all yours! You think I want to be with him now, after you've been all over him? Ha!"

She turned to the house. "It's over Edward!" she yelled, knowing he'd hear her.

Bella turned and walked away. As she passed the garage, she paused. She bent down, picked up several large rocks, and pelted them into the open garage one after another. There was a tinkle of shattering glass, and Jacob surmised that she was wrecking Edward's car. He didn't stop her. He didn't have any fight left in him.

Alone in a dark room of the house, Jacob was trying to get some sleep. He was completely worn out. After Bella had stormed off, Alice had come back to get him, stating that Carlisle and Esme refused to let him leave and that he was more than welcome there. He suspected that the mother and father of the Cullen family had heard about the imprint, as they instantly began treating Jacob like a member of the family. Normally, this would have thrilled Jacob, but one Cullen in particular didn't rejoice. He suspected that the Cullen that would be opposed to him would be Rosalie, as they had never gotten along, but she was surprisingly okay with it. The Cullen with a problem was Edward. After Bella dumped him so unceremoniously, he had stormed out of the house, going after her. He had even hissed at Jacob as he passed.

When he had returned a few hours later, dripping from the rain, his eyes were obsidian black. His efforts to win Bella back had been in vain, and it was obvious that he blamed Jacob for it. In fact, he had told Jacob to his face that it was entirely his fault.

Now Jacob was alone, curled up, and crying softly. He tried to keep as silent as he could, since he was in a house full of vampires that had inhuman hearing.

There was a light tap on the door, and Alice popped her head around it.

"Can I come in?" she asked solemnly. Jacob grunted in assent, and the tiny vampire settled herself on the foot of Jacob's bed.

"I thought you might like to hear what Carlisle decided."

Jacob looked at her curiously.

"Carlisle has told everyone that you are a part of this family now, and that we are going to do everything in our power to help you with what ever you want to do. He called your dad and explained everything to him. Your dad was a little bummed to hear it from Carlisle rather than you, but he's just happy you're okay. He's coming to see you tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Jacob asked, his eyes filing again. "Oh God, I'm such a crybaby."

Alice smiled. "Well we love you anyway. He phoned the Clearwater's as well. Seth and Leah Clearwater are going to come stay here for a while as well."

Jacob smiled. "Thank you, Alice. You don't know how much this means to me."

Alice beamed. "There's more. The future shifted completely."

Jacob went cold. A tear slowly made its way down his cheek. "Tell me."

She cleared her throat delicately. "Edward and Bella don't get back together. He gets pretty upset about it, and becomes depressed. Then nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Alice repeated. "You get involved, and I see nothing. I see nothing about him for a long time after that, just the occasional snippets when he isn't with you."

Jacob grinned. "So, we…"

Alice nodded. "Yes. Now, I'd better go. Jane wants to kill me at the moment."

"Why?"

"I made her try on clothes for a few hours. Honestly, I don't get what her problem is."

Jacob laughed.

"Sleep well, Wolf Boy."

Without a sound, she left, closing the door behind her.

_**XXX**_

A week had passed, and things were settling down nicely. Seth and Leah were fitting in nicely, Billy had transferred Jacob to Forks High, and the family was pleased with having so much company. Only Edward remained passive and unwelcoming. He had barricaded himself in his room, refusing to come out.

At school, there was a problem with Bella. As Edward refused to even come to school, Jacob had to face her wrath alone. Several times now he had had to duck as a tray of food flew at his head. Other than that, though, things were good.

Surprisingly, Leah and Jane had become friends instantly. Their personalities were very much alike, and they both avoided Alice like the plague.

Alec, on the other hand, had a completely different interest. He watched Seth all the time, completely transfixed. Seth would catch his gaze and blush deeply before looking away.

"Alec!" Jacob whined. "Let's go! You said we'd go to Port Angeles today!"

Alec broke away from his staring at Seth. "Oh, yes. Of course Jake. Sorry."

There was another surprise. Jacob had made a pretty good friendship with Alec of all people.

Jacob went outside to the car, where Jasper was waiting.

"Did you tear him away from Seth?" Jasper asked.

Jacob nodded. "I don't get it. What's going on with them?"

Jasper smiled. "Seth imprinted. He's still shaky about it, though, so he tries to keep his distance from Alec. Alec, on the other hand, can't keep himself away from Seth."

Jacob's jaw fell slack. "Seth imprinted on Alec? Whoa..."

Alec appeared out of nowhere, next to Jacob. "Let's go then."

Jacob blushed and nodded, making Jasper laugh. They climbed into the car and began the drive to Port Angeles. About halfway there, Jacob's pocket vibrated, and he saw that he had a text message from Alice. He read twice, making sure he understood, and then burst out laughing so hard that he startled Jasper and Alec.

"What is it?" Ale asked.

Jacob chuckled. "It's Bella. She's still on the war path. Alice had a vision of her wrecking Charlie's house and totaling her truck. She doesn't get hurt, thankfully. But it's all because of me imprinting on Edward."

Inside, his wolf winced at the mention of Edward's name. It was hurting more and more each day to be apart from his imprint.

"_That isn't all…" _his wolf said quietly. _"Collin. It hurts…"_

Jacob understood. As an Alpha, he was more in tune to the pack than the other members, and it hurt a lot to loose poor Collin in Sam's moment of madness.

"_I need to see Edward." _The wolf said. _"He makes me feel better."_

"_I know." _Jacob responded. _"Soon, I promise."_

"Jake?" Jasper said with a frown. "Are you okay? You spaced out for a second there."

Jacob grinned ruefully. "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking."

Jasper nodded. "Edward will come around, Jake. Just give him time."

They arrived at the mall, and hopped out of the car. Jasper and Alec decided that the first order of business was to get Jacob food, since he would complain if he didn't eat, and after that they headed into various stores, browsing for things.

Jacob was in an antique store, looking at the ancient objects displayed on the selves. There were dusty books, old furniture, and many small objects. One in particular caught his attention. It was exactly right. He took it to the counter and pulled out the shiny black credit card that Carlisle had given him.

The shop's owner gave him an odd look as the purchase was made. As he picked up his package, Jacob frowned at the old man and did the mature thing, sticking out his tongue. The old man spluttered furiously as Jacob left.

"What did you do to him?" Alec asked as Jacob left the shop.

"Nothing." Jacob said guiltily. "Are you guys done yet?"

They nodded.

"Let's go home then."

_**XXX**_

Jacob knocked nervously on Edward's door, wondering if he would respond. In his hands he held the gift he had bought in the antique shop earlier that day, and he was putting all his efforts into not thinking about the gift. It was meant to be a surprise after all.

"Come in, Jacob." Edward's weary voice said.

Jacob turned the door handle and stepped into the brightly lit area.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"I bought you something." Jacob said tentatively.

"Take it back to the store."

Jacob hung his head in defeat. "But it's really important to me."

Edward looked over at him and eyed the parcel in his hands. It was held carefully, indicating something of obvious value and frailty. With a sigh, Edward motioned for Jacob to join him on the couch.

Jacob stepped forward slowly and handed Edward the wrapped gift.

"I hope you like it." Jacob said quietly.

Edward unwrapped the gift slowly. Under the first layer of wrapping, he found a note scrawled in Jacob's untidy handwriting.

'_Edward, I hope you like this gift. It reminds me of you. _

_It's cold to touch, beautiful, and shines in the sunlight._

_Yours, Jacob.'_

Edward unwrapped the second layer, and stared at the gift. Jacob studied his face carefully, wishing he could know what Edward was thinking, but the mind reader, for once, wasn't listening to Jacob's thoughts. His body shook silently, and his expression was a mixture of wonder and sad happiness.

"It's beautiful, Jacob." Edward said. His voice was very emotional.

It was a pair of glass hands, gently cupping a rose colored heart made from crystal. The artificial lighting gave it a pinkish glow.

"I'm glad you like it, Edward." Jacob said softly. He stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. Especially with Bella. If you want to talk, you know where to find me."

He exited quickly before Edward could say anything and practically ran down the stairs crying.

"Jacob, have you seen Jane?" Jasper asked as Jacob neared the foot of the stairs. Only Jasper would understand that the tears and emotions Jacob was displaying were the kind that weren't related to sadness.

"Not since this morning." Jacob replied. "Why?"

Jasper looked panicked. "Alice. She said that Jane was going to bite a human."

Jacob froze in fear, but after a second he relaxed. "She said bite?" he asked carefully.

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

"Not kill?" Jacob pressed.

"No, she said that…" Jasper trailed off. Jacob could see the connection being made.

Jasper started to laugh. "I guess I should have known. Alice was so calm when she told me."

"So do you know where Alice is?" Jacob asked.

Jasper cocked his head to the side. "Talking to Edward, at the moment."

Jacob nodded. "And Seth?"

"With Alec." Jasper replied immediately. "They're, ah, busy…"

Jacob laughed loudly, clutching his sides. "That little horn-dog. I should have known."

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked, coming into the room. Jacob just shook his head.

"Believe me, Rose, you don't want to know."

Emmet followed in right after her. "Someone getting it on?" he asked. Jacob nodded, but avoided further questioning by heading to the door. He opened it and sat on the steps there, staring off into the distance. There was a slight blur of commotion in the house behind him. He could hear Edward and Alice rushing around furiously, talking in hurried voices that not even Jacob could catch properly. It was only when Alice burst through the door, with a tragic expression, that he knew something was terribly wrong.

"It's Bella." Alice said. "Something's changed. She's going to get hurt, and Jane will bite her to try to save her, but I can't see the outcome."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jacob asked fearfully.

Edward rushed outside.

"It means that she might not live." He said, looking as if he wanted to cry. It hurt Jacob immensely to see Edward in that condition, but it hurt him even more that he couldn't do anything to comfort him.

"What are you going to do now?" Jacob asked Alice.

"We're going to try to stop the accident completely. She's in the forest, and a mountain lion attacks her. If we can get to the area before she does, the lion won't dare come close."

Jacob nodded. The scent of a vampire usually made animals wary. It would be likely that the scent would keep the mountain lion far away.

Alice blurred out of sight, and in a second he heard her car start.

Edward turned to Jacob again and, surprisingly, pulled him into a tight hug.

"She'll be okay, Edward." Jacob mumbled.

"That's not all I'm worried about" Edward whispered back.

Alice honked the cars horn impatiently.

"You'd better go." Jacob said. "You're running out of time."

Edward nodded, then hesitated.

"Come with me?" he asked tentatively.

Jacob got to his feet. He boldly took Edward's hand and led him to the car. As they climbed in, he could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile gracing Alice's lips.

"Let's go." Jacob said.

They sped through Forks at record speed. If Jacob wasn't so worried about Bella, he would have been scared for his own life.

"Alice won't crash." Edward murmured.

"I know." Jacob replied. "But it's instinct to worry when I'm travelling at this speed."

Alice was muttering expletives under her breath.

"Jake, I love you and all, but your involvement in this case doesn't help me. I can't see a thing after we get there."

"Are we going to make it?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Alice said, biting her lip. "It's a close call. We might not make it. If we don't, then we still have a better chance with her, because we can take her to Carlisle."

Edward grimaced, but nodded. "That's something at least."

Alice pulled over at the side of the forest and climbed out. She darted over to Jacob, hoisted him onto her back, and started running.

"What the fuck!" Jacob yelled as they practically flew between the trees.

"It's the fastest way there." Alice replied. Her voice was as normal as it would have been if she was standing still.

Onwards they sped, until, a minute later, they reached their destination.

The first thing they saw was the mountain lion. It was dead. The next was Jane, standing with her back to a tree with a wild look in her eyes. The last was Bella. She was lying on the floor, and her torso was drenched in blood. A bite mark was also clearly evident on the side of her neck. They had been too late, and the lion had gotten to her. Jane had obviously killed the lion, and bitten Bella. Jacob noticed that she looked a little wild around the eyes, like it was taking all of her willpower to keep herself from draining the dying human girl.

"Oh my God." Alice said, rushing over to Bella's side. "Her heart is too weak. She's not going to make it like this. Edward, we have to get her to Carlisle now!"

_**XXX**_

A/N: And here's the end of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! And tell me if you guys want vampire Bella or dead Bella. I'll write 2 chapters, one of each, and the one that gets the most requests will be posted for chapter five.

Also, there will be some Ed/Jake in the next chapter! Finally! So, as always, the faster you review, the sooner I update. And let me know what you want to happen to Bella.

Lord R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And for the record, Stephenie Meyer does not own me. That would be creepy.

**Warnings: **Yaoi and language! If you don't like it, then don't read it!

A/N: Okay, the votes are in! And you'll get what you wanted…

Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys are all brilliant!

_**Chapter 5: Frantic**_

It was a frenzied panic to get back to the Cullen household. Jacob sat in the back seat, cradling Bella's limp, bleeding form, while Alice sped up the road. Edward had stayed behind to help Jane and keep her from attacking anyone, and would probably just run back home.

Alice, unusually, was completely silent. She was trying hard to look into Bella's future, trying to determine if there was even the slightest chance to save her, but with Jacob involved so much Bella had become a complete blind spot.

"Go faster, Alice!" Jacob urged her, clutching Bella's bloodstained shirt. Her breathing had become increasingly shallow, and Jacob was starting to think that she would die before they could get her to Carlisle. The place where Jane had bitten her was ice cold, as was the surrounding area, but the rest of her body was alternating between a cold, clammy sweat and a feverish heat.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Alice retorted, easing the gas pedal down a further inch. She was driving so fast that, if it was possible for Alice to crash, nothing would survive except for Alice herself. Bella began to get restless in Jacob's lap, and a trickle of warm blood leaked from the wounds in her chest as she moved.

"Don't die, Bella!" Jacob cried.

They pulled off of the main road and up the Cullen's driveway, which seemed to be far longer than usual. The second that the car jerked to an abrupt halt, Jacob sprang from the car with Bella and ran with her into the house. He burst through the door just as Alice appeared at his side, calling for Carlisle.

The Cullen's sire seemed to materialize at their side, taking Bella out of Jacob's arms and talking so fast that he couldn't understand.

Esme and Rosalie flittered into the room, smelling the blood.

"What happened?" Esme asked, brushing her fingers across Bella's clammy forehead.

Carlisle looked at Jacob for an explanation.

"She got attacked by a mountain lion." Jacob said in a small voice, wringing his hands.

Esme glanced at Alice suddenly.

"Jasper and Emmet are back." She said quickly.

"I'll stop them." Alice said quickly, darting out of the room.

Jacob watched feebly as Carlisle worked furiously over Bella, trying his hardest to keep her heart beating so that the venom could spread.

He saw the patch of skin by Bella's throat pale further, indicating that the venom was starting to spread again, and that's when it hit Jacob. If Bella did pull through this, it wouldn't be the same Bella that he had known. She would be a newborn vampire, ravenous with thirst and unstable, a danger to every human living in Forks.

She would be exactly what Jacob and his fellow wolves had been trying to protect the humans from.

Jacob hadn't heard Edward enter, but suddenly a velvet smooth voice, choked with sorrow, spoke from behind him, answering his thoughts.

"Won't it be worth it, if it means that she's still with us?"

Jacob sighed. "But it won't be Bella, will it?"

Edward considered his question.

"It would. When we're created, we retain most of our personalities. It would take years of blood thirst and murder to erode a personality like that."

Jacob just nodded.

They stood in silence for a while, watching as Carlisle tried to save the girl that they had once fought over.

After twenty minutes, the silence had become deafening and Edward decided to break it.

"Carlisle, is there any improvement?"

Carlisle didn't answer aloud, but the look on Edward's face spoke louder than any words.

"Is there any chance?"

"I don't know, Edward." Carlisle replied, looking frantic. "She's bordering on cardiac arrest, and her heart is seizing. It isn't pumping fast enough to spread the venom."

He the doctor sighed deeply. "Jacob, could hand me that stethoscope please?"

Jacob stumbled forward and misjudged his footing. He tripped over and nearly hit the table, but Edward's cold, marble arms wrapped around his waist, catching him.

"Jacob, are you alright?"

Jacob shook his head slightly. "I'm okay. Just tired, I guess."

"You should get some rest, Jacob." Carlisle said.

"I agree." Edward said, tugging Jacob out of the room.

"But I –"

"We aren't doing anything to help, Jacob," Edward said gently. "We're just in the way."

Jacob grumbled unintelligibly, but followed anyways.

Edward steered him over to a long, white couch, and settled him down. As Jacob reclined on the couch, he felt Edward sit next to him. Jacob kneaded his knuckles on his forehead in anxiety, dry sobbing into his palms.

"Why didn't Alice see it sooner?" he asked.

"She can't see everything." Edward said softly. "Sometimes, things happen that can't be foreseen."

Jacob said nothing, but after a minute he felt a cold arm snake over his shoulders and pull him closer to his imprint.

The effect was immediate. His sobbing ceased, his worries seemed further away, and his fatigue overcame him. He leaned onto Edward, letting his head rest on his cool chest. Had he felt any better, he might have noticed that there wasn't a heartbeat.

It wasn't long that they sat there. In next to no time, the doctor's ministrations had become more panicked, and Edward vanished to his side. Jacob hurried to them, and was met by a sight that he didn't want to see.

Bella's body was contorting in pain, though she seemed to still be unconscious. Jacob let out a small sound, but Edward and Carlisle were too focused on trying to save Bella.

Trying, but failing…

With Jacob's superior senses, he could hear Bella's heart fluttering weakly, alternating between beating too fast and beating so slow that it nearly stopped.

"I don't get it." Jacob whispered. "Why hasn't the venom spread?"

"Her heart rate was too slow when she was first bitten." Carlisle explained quickly. "Because of that, the venom pooled around the place she was bitten and didn't move through her bloodstream. Right now, that spot is so strong with venom that nothing in this world could break it."

Jacob sighed. That made too much sense. Too reasonable an explanation for why his best friend was about to die.

"Jacob." Edward growled, "Maybe you should wait in the living room."

"No." Jacob replied stubbornly. "I'm staying right here."

The minutes ticked by with agonizing slowness. Jacob wanted to ask Carlisle if there was any chance, but the expression on his flawless, immortal face said it all. There was no hope for Bella now.

The doctor became even more frantic, working furiously Bella's last ties to life were severed away.

Jacob heard her heart pound hard against her chest one more time, then it became still and silent.

A tear welled in Jacob's eye as he stared at her pale body.

In disbelief, Edward darted to her and began performing CPR on her, trying to bring her back, but Carlisle shook his head.

"Edward," he said softly, "I'm sorry. There is nothing more we can do. We tried our best."

"Our best wasn't good enough!" Edward said with a touch of hysteria. He continued to try to resuscitate the dead girl.

Surprising even himself, Jacob moved forward and put his hands on Edward's shoulders, steering him away. He didn't even fight Jacob off.

Jacob led him slowly up the stairs and into his bedroom, laying him down on the golden covers of the four-poster bed there. He made to stand up, but Edward's hand grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me." He said quietly.

Jacob nodded and settled himself next to Edward, holding him closely. He didn't bother whispering words of comfort. He uttered no platitudes of how Bella was 'in a better place'. He just ran his fingers along Edward's back slowly, resting there faces against one another. Eventually, exhaustion overtook him, and he fell asleep in Edward's arms.

_**XXX**_

Hours later, Jacob woke up. He felt groggy and disorientated, wondering what hard surface he had been placed against while he slept. With a yawn, he focused his eyes and noticed that Edward was still there, only that the roles had been reversed. Edward's cold fingertips were running along Jacob's forearm, and he was singing quietly under his breath.

"Awake at last?" he murmured softly, breaking off his song.

"I'm sorry." Jacob muttered, pushing himself upright. "I was supposed to be trying to comfort you, and I fell asleep like an idiot."

Edward gave him a sad smile. "Don't apologize. You've had a rough day. And it isn't against the rules for me to comfort you."

Jacob smiled.

"I'm sorry about everything, Edward. This was all my fault. If I hadn't intruded on your life, Bella would still be here."

Edward didn't answer him.

Jacob wanted to cry. He could feel the tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He quickly stood up and made his way toward the door, half formed ideas raging through his brain, but before he could open it Edward spoke.

"It wasn't your fault." He said. "And Bella wouldn't be here, even if you hadn't imprinted on me. We had been falling apart for quite some time."

Jacob nodded distractedly. He didn't believe a word.

"I'm sure you need some space," he told Edward. "I'm going to go."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked suddenly.

Jacob was thinking quickly. He needed to give Edward space, and the only place he could go to was…

"No!" Edward said forcefully.

"I have to, Edward." Jacob said pleadingly. "I can't keep hurting you. I have to go."

He turned to leave, but Edward was already in front of him.

Damn vampire speed…

"You can't go back to the reservation!" Edward told him. "Sam and his pack will kill you!"

"Then I'll find a motel somewhere." Jacob countered.

"Here's an idea." Edward said, anger in his voice, "Stay here!"

Jacob shook his head, taking a step back from his imprint.

"I can't. I have to get away from you before I hurt you again."

'_I don't want to go.' _Jacob's inner wolf whined.

"Jacob, stop this!" Edward said as he slammed his fist against the doorframe. It cracked under the blow, chips of wood littering the floor.

Jacob took a further step back, this time in fear.

Edward saw this, and his expression turned tragic. In under a second, he was standing an inch apart from Jacob, one hand gently cradling his chin. Jacob flinched slightly, but Edward held him there.

"You're staying." Edward said softly.

"I'm going." Jacob replied uncertainly.

"No, you're going to stay here," Edward murmured seductively, "with me. You are going to stay here with me."

"But I –"

A soft, unthreatening growl escaped Edward. He gently pressed his body against Jacob, running his cold, marble lips over Jacob's neck.

"You're staying." He said against the skin.

Jacob shuddered from pleasure, his body going limp. Is legs gave way, and he began to fall, but Edward caught him.

Edward looked stunned for a moment, then laughed. A real, genuine laugh.

"Did I do that to you, Jake?"

Jacob mumbled something incoherent, trying to steady himself. Edward picked him up bridal style and placed him on the bed, laying flat on his back.

'_Oh God,' _Jacob thought. _'What's going on?'_

Edward towered over him, smirking. "What's going on, is I'm giving you a reason to stay here."

He slowly lowered himself, the length of their bodies pressed against each other, and placed a gentle kiss on Jacob's lips.

"I want you to stay here, Jacob."

Jacob's head was swimming, pleasure running through his body faster than any venom. He nodded once.

"Good." Edward whispered. He gave Jacob another peck on the lips, then stood up.

"Try to get some more sleep, Jake." He said. "I'm going to go with Carlisle to see Charlie."

"I should go too." Jacob said, pushing himself up.

"That would make things harder to explain, Jake. Charlie thinks we hate each other."

Jacob sighed deeply as he watched Edward walk away. His wolf was crying out for the vampire to come back, and Jacob wanted to cry out with it.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again, and when he did he was plagued by images of Bella, staring at him with accusing eyes.

"This is all your fault." She said. Her eyes were red, and her skin was marble white. A newborn vampire.

Jacob knew he was dreaming, but he couldn't help but flinch away from her accusation.

"It wasn't my fault." He whimpered, shying away.

"You imprinted on him." She said in a low, venomous voice, slowly walking towards him. "You pulled him away from me, you made him love you. This was all your fault!"

Retreating, Jacob fell over, but before Bella could strike, a massive, russet colored shape flew over his head, colliding with the vampire Bella with a sound like an indoor thunderclap.

Looking up, he saw the wolf version of himself, crouched low and growling menacingly at the vampire threat. It darted forward, dodging under the wide, clumsy swipes that Bella made, and gripped one of her arms in its powerful jaws. With an awful sound, the wolf began to –

"Jacob, wake up!"

Jacob's eyes flew open, and he clutched the sides of his head as a sharp pain wrenched at his skull.

He was lying on Edward's bed, with the blankets tangled around him. His face was wet with tears, he was in the fetal position, and he had a killer migraine.

"It was just a dream." Edward's velvet voice said soothingly. Jacob felt ice cold fingers graze lightly over his back, and the feeling instantly calmed him.

"Just a dream." Jacob repeated, wiping a cold sweat from his forehead. He looked up at Edward, who was leaning over him, and smiled slightly.

Edward looked worried. He lowered himself next to Jacob and pulled him into his arms, cradling him gently.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, Edward." Jacob said, "It was just a stupid dream."

Edward made a noise of assent and nuzzled his nose against the back of Jacob's neck. While he found the sensation thrilling, and a small groan escaped his lips, something didn't feel right. He loved Edward, but as far as he knew, Edward didn't love him. Why now was he so cuddly, kissing Jacob and holding him?

He felt Edward's body tense as it crossed his mind, and he nearly apologized, but he stopped himself, wanting the truth first.

"I hoped we could skip this part." Edward muttered guiltily.

Jacob shook his head.

"One moment you're okay with the imprint, then your not, then you're kissing me by the car, then you hate me, and now you're loving again? You're giving me whiplash, Edward. What's going on?"

Edward took a while to reply, seeming to consider the question.

"I don't know, Jacob." He replied honestly. "Sometimes I feel like I can't deal with the idea of you imprinting on me, and other times I feel like I can't keep myself away from you."

"Are you sure this isn't just a reaction to loosing Bella?" Jacob asked quietly, burying his face into the sheets.

Edward had no reply for that, which gave Jacob his answer.

"I have to go." Jacob said.

"I want you to stay, Jake." Edward said softly.

"This isn't about you anymore, Edward." Jacob said, pushing himself up and onto his feet. "This isn't about us. This is about me needing time to think. I need to go."

He pushed his feet into his shoes and walked out the door, a small tear in the corner of his eye.

On his way down the stairs, he bumped into Seth and Alec, who were sitting on the bottom step. Alec was cradling Seth in his arms, comforting the young werewolf. His twin, Jane, was no where to be seen.

As Jacob reached the front door, he heard Edward speak behind him.

"Here. Take this" He said quietly.

Jacob turned to him, and Edward handed his a set of keys.

"Take my car."

Jacob shook his head. "I don't know when I'm coming back, Edward."

Edward offered a weak smile. "Take it for as long as you need it. It's alright."

Jacob nodded and turned again. He headed into the garage and pressed the unlocking button on the keys, expecting the Volvo's lights to flare. Instead, the lights that flared belonged to a dark Lamborghini Diablo. Fitting for a vampire…

As Jacob was about to climb in, Edward appeared again.

"Jacob, wait. He called out desperately.

Jacob froze, showing that he was listening. He couldn't look at Edward. If he did, he knew his resolve would waver, and he would stay, and he just couldn't do that right now.

"Promise me that you'll come back one day." He begged.

Jacob couldn't help smiling softly at that.

"I promise you that I'll come back, Edward. I love you."

Before Edward could reply, Jacob ducked into the car and sped out of the driveway, heading to Port Angeles. He needed time away from Edward. Away from the world of vampires and wolves, and most of all away from Forks.

The trip wasn't too bad, except for one point where he had to pull over and wait for his tears to subside. Alice had called him seven times while he drove, and Jacob had simply ignored it. Then Seth had started phoning, followed by Emmet, and then, surprisingly, Rosalie.

He ignored them all. He didn't need to hear them questioning his whereabouts, asking him to come back, inquiring to hear his reasons for leaving.

Jacob could only assume that Edward had refused to tell them anything. He was grateful that his imprint had been loyal to him with that at least, even if he had been using him only hours before as a cure for the pain of loosing Bella.

Bella… Jacob felt his chest tighten at the thought of her. He had never gotten to talk to her again, after she had seen him and Edward entwined by the car. He didn't get to apologize; she never knew how sorry he was for the pain that he had caused her. He never got to say goodbye. After that incident with Edward, she had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, and in the span of a few minutes, and one incident, he had lost his best friend. And why did that happen? Edward.

Everything came back to Edward. He had shown that he could easily resist Jacob's advances. He could resist the impulses he heard in Jacob's mind. But when it had mattered, when they could get caught, his perfect façade had slipped out of true, destroying everything.

Angry, Jacob pulled into the parking lot of a seedy looking motel. He slammed the door shut and walked into the reception area, his face resembling a thundercloud.

"Can I help you?" asked the pretty receptionist. She looked to be about nineteen or so, way too young to be working in a dump like this.

"I'd like a room for a few nights." Jacob said. He pulled out the shiny black credit card that the Cullen's had given him and put it on the counter.

"Of course, sir." The girl replied, giving him a charming smile. Jacob missed it completely.

In the room, five minutes later, Jacob fell backwards against the bed. He curled himself into a ball and began to cry again, while his inner wolf howled miserably. The pain of being separated from Edward was a torture, but it was a necessary one. It had to be this way, at least for a little while.

_**XXXXXXX**_

A/N: Please don't hate me… This was needed, I promise. Jacob just has some issues to deal with right now, and he needed to be away from Edward.

Please review!!! It makes me happy! If I get 23 reviews for this chapter (landing me a total of 100 reviews for the first time) then I promise that Jacob's voluntary exile will be shorter. Please please please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight!

**Warnings: **Slash, language, and the occasional violence.

A/N: Wohoo! I hit the 100 review mark! Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

There's a surprise at the end of this chapter, that'll be explained later. Don't hate me…

Edward: I miss my Jakey…

Jacob: I miss my Sparkles…

Edward: *scowls* Stop calling me that.

Jacob: Edward?

Edward: Yeah?

Jacob: … SPARKLES!

Edward: … Bitch.

_**Chapter 6: Port Angeles**_

4 months later…

Jacob parked the car outside of his small, cramped apartment, and went inside, out of the bitterly cold rain. He shook his head, causing rain to spray from his hair, and sank down on the couch, staring at the TV's blank screen without interest. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. Nothing held much interest for him nowadays.

"_I want Edward." _His inner wolf said in annoyance. It hardly ever whined now. After the first few days when he initially left Forks, his wolf would howl and cry all the time, but its tact had changed now. Now, it was annoyed, demanding, and even threatening.

"_You can't have him." _Jacob snapped back.

"_I could if you didn't make us leave." _The wolf whispered darkly.

"_Well that's too bad."_

"_What's too bad is that in your self righteous little quest the only ones you've hurt are us."_

Jacob's hands started to shake.

"_He's probably already forgotten us." _The wolf continued. _"We had our chance, and you blew it. You ran away. And now we're going to hurt like this until our dying day, feeling the pain of separation from our imprint, the love of our life."_

"_Stop it!" _Jacob moaned inwardly. The thought alone that Edward had forgotten him was making his eyes fill with tears. He didn't want to think about that.

"_No." _his wolf replied. _"I won't stop. Not until you get up off of this couch and go back. We need to se him. It's hurting to be so far away!"_

"Stop it!" Jacob yelled out loud, standing up in anger. He kicked the coffee table in front of him against the wall, where it splintered into a million pieces, and knocked the couch over backwards.

Four months, and he hadn't seen or heard from Edward once. Four months of pain building inside of Jacob's chest, and he had no way to rid himself of it.

"_There is a way…" _his wolf whispered softly. Before Jacob could reply, his phone rang. Every time it rang, his heart would leap in his chest, causing him to panic and his heart to flutter, but every time, it wasn't him. It was never the right person.

Most days, it would be Seth or Leah, and Jacob would simply ignore the call. Sometimes, one of the other Cullen's would phone him, and he would answer depending on who it was.

This time, it was an unfamiliar number, and Jacob debated whether or not he would answer.

"_Answer it."_ His wolf told him quietly.

"Hello?" Jacob said, holding the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" A high, clear voice said. "Hello? Is that all you can say after four months of you hurting my brother?"

"Rosalie?" Jacob asked, suddenly scared, but he heard a light thud on the other end and the sounds of the phone being wrestled away from the blonde vampire.

"Damn it, Rose, be nice." He heard Alice say. "Hey Jacob."

"Hey Alice. Um, what's going on?"

"Jakey, you've got to come home!" Alice moaned. "We all miss you!"

"I can't just suddenly appear." Jacob said. "After the way I just left, Edward might just kill me."

In the background, he heard Rosalie mutter 'You'd deserve it.'

"I heard that!" Jacob yelled.

"Shut up, both of you." Alice said. "Jacob, he would never hurt you. He's been going crazy since you left, he misses you. You need to come back and make things right."

"Where is he?"

"He's gone hunting."

Jacob stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak. After a while, he muttered, "I have to get to work."

"Jacob –"

"I'll think about it Alice. I promise I will."

He hung up, staring down at the phone in his hand.

He wanted to return to Forks, he really did, but he still couldn't forgive himself for what he had done. He had driven a wedge between Edward and Bella, selfishly pushing his best friend out of the picture and trying to claim the man that she loved. If he hadn't done that, they would still be together. If he hadn't done that, Bella would still be alive now.

"_It's not anyone's fault, Jake." _His wolf reassured him. _"We can't control who we imprint on."_

"That doesn't change the facts." Jacob replied out loud.

"_True." _His wolf conceded, _"But it doesn't mean that you are to blame, or that you should punish yourself like this."_

"I have to get to work." Jacob muttered. "Later, not now. I can't deal with this now."

"_Later then." _The wolf said, going silent.

Jacob washed his face with cold water and went to the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich. He took a bite out of it and left his apartment, walking down the street. The place he was working for, a simple video store, was only two blocks away, so it was pointless of him to drive there every day. All that would do is waste gas, and that would mean having to use the Cullen's credit card again, something he avoided doing unless it was absolutely necessary.

When he walked into the store, he hung up his coat in a back room and went to the counter.

"Hey Jake."

About a month after he had come to Port Angeles, someone from Forks had also moved there after a fallout with his parents, and had managed to land a job at the same video store. Seeing him every day was a constant reminder of Bella.

"Hey Mike." Jacob replied. He knew that Mike Newton had been friends with Bella, and Mike had once tried to start a conversation about her with Jacob, but Jacob had gotten aggressive and threatened Mike, warning him to never mention her name again.

The day was slow, as it always was, and Jacob was getting more irritated by the second.

_Calm down." _His wolf kept telling him. _"You're going to shift if you keep getting angry. Relax."_

Jacob took a deep steady breath, trying to relax. He heard the bell by the door chime, and looked up, ready to help another customer.

All sound was extinguished. All the lights faded and were reduced to darkness. Jacob's breath caught painfully in his throat, and a sob escaped his lips.

Outside, under the dark sky and heavy rain, Edward was standing, looking straight at him. A dark coat was wrapped around his lithe frame, and his hair was hanging in front of his eyes.

Jacob blinked, and Edward was gone. The light and sound around him returned, and Jacob realized that it had never left, it was just replaced inside of Jacob's mind, pushed to the background. Everything had become meaningless at the sight of Edward.

Jacob found himself clutching the counter, his breathing erratic and his heart rate was out of control.

"Jacob?" Mike said, "Man, you don't look so good. Go sit in the back for a while, I'll cover for you."

Jacob nodded weakly and went to the back room. As he sat down, a thunderclap went off outside and the power tripped, plunging them into darkness.

"I imagined it." Jacob said to himself. "I was thinking about him, and I imagined seeing him. He wouldn't be here, he wouldn't come looking for me."

"_Are you sure?" _His wolf asked. _"He seemed pretty solid to me…"_

Jacob took a deep breath and slumped against the chair he was sitting in.

"I was imagining things. He isn't here."

As he said it, he was straining his ears, almost hoping to hear Edward's velvet-smooth voice in the darkness, but nothing came.

After a minute, the power came back, and Jacob blinked in the sudden light. He was alone, and his wolf let out a sudden, pained cry.

He didn't want to be alone anymore. He had to go back to Forks.

_**XXX**_

When Jacob got back to his apartment, he felt dizzy and drained. The aftermath of seeing Edward, whether or not it was real, had taken a toll on his emotions. Seeing his imprint again, only to have him vanish, had hurt a lot, and now all he wanted was to curl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep.

He made himself a bowl of macaroni and cheese, took a few bites from it, and set it down again. He went to the bathroom and tuned the shower on, undressing while he waited for the water to heat up.

He stepped into the shower once it was ready and began to lather soap over his torso, trying to ignore the dull ache that had settled in his chest. He thought about Edward, remembered what it was like to be held by him. It had been such a good feeling.

He moved on to other memories of him, the way he smiled, his bronze hair catching the light, the way his skin shone like a million diamonds in the sunlight. He remembered what Edward looked like shirtless as his shampoo covered fingers grazed over his nipples, and he felt something stir in his nether regions. He rinsed himself off and stepped out of the shower. Not bothering to dry himself off, he walked to his closet and pulled out the shirt that Edward had given him in the forest. He laid back on the bed and brought the shirt to his face, inhaling the scent deeply as his fingers traced the lines of his own body. He touched his nipples again, then continued down, brushing over his stomach and traveling down the thin line of black hair that led from his navel down to his straining erection. He took another deep breath and wrapped his hand around his pulsating member, stroking it slowly. He put the shirt next to his face and lowered his other hand to his groin, fondling his balls while he continued to pleasure himself, all the while thinking about Edward. His strokes became harder and faster, and he bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from screaming as he came all over his abdomen and chest, filling the air with the pungent smell of semen.

He relaxed his muscles and stared at the ceiling, one hand still wrapped around his softening member and playing with it. He hadn't had an orgasm like that in a while, not since the first night he had fantasized about Edward Cullen. It was a miracle that he could still feel something so intensely.

Sighing to himself, he cleaned himself off and slipped under the covers of his small, ratty bed. He closed his eyes, willing the pain in his chest to stop, as he did every night before he slept.

"_That's not going to help, you know." _His inner wolf said.

"_Then tell me what will." _Jacob replied.

"_I've already told you, Jacob. You need to see him."_

"_We will soon." _Jacob whispered. _"We're going to go back and find him."_

"_Good…" _His wolf said, equally quiet. _"Now get some rest."_

And so he did, dropping off before he could have another thought.

The next morning was chilly, with rain pouring down in sheets. Jacob took one out of the window and rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of Fork]s and Port Angeles, with their constant state of clouds and rain. He pulled a pair of jeans and reached for one of his many formless sweatshirts, but changed his mind. Instead, he pulled on a navy blue sweater that Alice had bought for him all those months ago.

"Here we go." He said as he opened his umbrella and stepped out into the rain. He had taken three steps when he lost his footing and slipped, landing hard on his ass. As he swore to himself, his wolf began to chuckle at him. It was in a better mood than it had been since they came to Port Angeles, now that Jacob's mind was set.

"Now my ass is wet." Jacob grumbled. "What a way to start a day."

He walked to work slowly, not really in the mood to deal with customers or Mike Newton. It was just another day, nothing special, except that he planned to resign and start getting ready to go back to Forks and face Edward. He was of two minds about that, though, wanting to see Edward, but at the same time he was worried about the Vampires reaction. What if he scorned him now? What if, after four months, he had decided that he doesn't want Jacob? He worried that he had messed up his only chance with his imprint.

"_Stop worrying." _His wolf told him. _"Everything happens for a reason, Jake." _

"Reason-shmeason." Jacob grumbled.

When he arrived in the video store, he went to the back room and shrugged off his coat, hanging it on a hook on the wall.

He bent over to pick up the box with his employee badge in it, and heard a low, appreciative whistle behind him.

Blushing, he spun around to face the person, only to find himself facing Mike.

"Can I help you?" Jacob asked archly.

"That depends on what you're willing to do to me." Mike replied, his eyes still lingering on Jacob's lower half.

Spluttering slightly, Jacob pushed passed him and went to the front to go and stack the videos and return them to their shelves. So far, it promised to be a very long day.

At mid-day, Jacob and Mike closed the shop for their lunch break. Jacob was sitting on the counter eating a massive hotdog while Mike reclined in a chair in front of him, watching him eat.

"I was thinking, Jake." Mike said.

"Oh shit," Jacob mumbled, "That's never good."

Mike scowled at him.

"I know you're into guys, and you know I am too. So well, I was thinking…"

Jacob shook his head. "I don't think so, Mike. Sorry."

"Why not?" Mike demanded.

Jacob considered several answers, some rude and some downright horrible, but decided to use the truth, which would eliminate any further chance for this conversation to develop.

"Because I'm taken, Mike." Jacob replied.

"Who?"

Jacob blushed. "Edward Cullen."

Mike stared at Jacob for a long moment, and for a second Jake thought that Mike would scoff in disbelief. But it turned out that he was wrong.

"Fuck it," he swore, "Why does Edward Cullen always take the ones I like?"

Jacob chuckled. "I don't know, Mike. I don't know."

Mike eyed Jacob up. "You haven't seen him since you came to Port Angeles though…"

"That's because we're on a kind of break, Mike."

"Well, if your on a break, then technically it wouldn't be cheating…"

He got up off the chair and stepped closer; coming to a stop between Jacob's dangling legs.

"Mike…" Jacob said warningly.

"Just relax." Mike said in a low voice. "It's alright."

He leaned forward and licked Jacob's lips softly, then kissed him, slipping his tongue into Jacob's mouth.

When Jacob didn't push him away, he leaned in more and moaned, cupping Jacob's groin in one hand and pushing against it lightly.

Jacob snapped to his senses and pulled away from Mike.

"Stop." He said, pushing Mike away. "I'm not interested in you, Mike. I'm sorry, but that's all there is to it. I love Edward."

Mike glared daggers at him before turning on his heel and walking away without another word.

Breathing heavily from anger, Jacob could feel his body beginning to tingle all over, threatening to phase.

"_Not here." _He said to himself. _"Not here, Jacob. Calm down."_

He took a few steadying breaths and looked out the front doors and into the rain. He noticed headlights stop directly in front of the store and readied himself to talk to his manager.

"It's now or never time." He muttered to himself.

When his manager walked through the door, his face was as dark as a thundercloud.

"It just isn't my day today!" he declared angrily. "Everything's going wrong. First my car breaks down, then I get soaked, then my son calls me to tell me that he's eloping to Europe!"

He threw his coat on the counter and sat down angrily.

"I hope you have some good news for me, Mr. Black."

Jacob grinned guiltily. "Um, actually, I don't sir. You see, I'm resigning…"

The manager stared at him blankly for a full minute before resting his face in his hands and muttering, "Great."

"I have to go back to Forks." Jacob said, feeling that he at least owed the man an explanation.

The manager nodded.

"I'll finish my shift though." Jacob said. "I won't just walk out now."

"You may as well." The manager said gruffly. "We're closing early. There's some function that I need to attend tonight, and I need the store closed."

Jacob nodded. "I'll go tell Mike."

"You do that." The manager said with a sigh. "And leave a forwarding address for your last paycheck."

Jacob nodded. He scribbled down the Cullen's address and handed it to him, then went to the back.

"Hey, Mike?" Jacob called.

"What do you want?" Mike replied sullenly.

"We're closing early, so we're free to go."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye."

Jacob figured that he should feel bad about Mike, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Inside, the only thing on his mind was seeing Edward again. He grabbed his coat and headed out into the rain again, not seeing where he was going. His mind was blanked out, Edward encompassing every thought he had. He didn't even hear his wolf cry out a warning to him, didn't see the car loosing control and spin out toward him. He didn't notice anything until he was pinned against a tree on the side of the road, gasping desperately for air…

_**XXX**_

"_What just happened?" _He thought to himself, struggling to bring air into his lungs.

"Don't move." A soft, velvet voice cautioned.

Jacob glanced down at his chest, where there was a large amount of pressure, seeing a hand there pinning him down. On the other side of the body was a shiny Volvo, also attached to a hand. In the middle, was…

"Edward…" Jacob breathed, his eyes going wide.

"_Eddy!" _Jacob's wolf squealed in joy.

"We need to get out of here." Edward said quietly, "But I first have to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Jacob assured him. "Just a little winded. Can't say the same for the Volvo pretzel around your hand…"

Edward grinned his lopsided grin, and to Jacob it was like a break in the clouds, seeing the sun for the first time in four months.

"As much as I enjoy your comparison of my smile and the sun, we'd better get moving."

Jacob blushed, but didn't have time to say anything else. He was manfully hoisted onto Edward's back and in an instant the world became a blur. Only a few seconds later, they appeared outside of Jacob's apartment.

Taking a moment to steady himself on the ground, Jacob raised a questioning eyebrow at Edward.

"How did you –"

"I came here once or twice." Edward replied, unabashed. "Just to make sure you were okay."

"I should be pissed that you did that." Jacob said as he unlocked the door, "but I'm not."

Edward smiled. "That's why I'm here today. I came to check up on you. I wasn't going to make an appearance, until I saw the car coming at you."

Jacob chuckled. "We both know that the car wouldn't have done all that much damage to me."

Edward shrugged. "I didn't want to chance it."

Jacob laughed.

"I'm sorry." Edward said suddenly. It took a moment for Jacob to process that.

"Sorry for what?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry for what I put you through, back in Forks."

Jacob shrugged. "That's in the past, Ed. Let's forget about it."

"Ed?" the vampire asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jacob stuck his tongue out.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Jacob asked, acting innocent.

In a heartbeat, Edward was standing right in front of Jacob.

"Don't stick your tongue out," he said huskily, "unless you plan on using it."

Jacob's heart rate went up, as did his already high temperature. Quick as a flash, Edward backed away.

"Mike Newton kissed you?" he asked, sounding disgusted.

"More like harassed me." Jacob corrected.

"Why does that boy always try to take the ones I like?" Edward asked in exasperation, making Jacob laugh.

"Mike said something similar about you."

Edward closed the distance between them again and softly brushed their lips together.

"And this?" he murmured.

"Definitely not harassment." Jacob stuttered out. "That's more than welcome."

They pressed their bodies together and kissed softly. There was no lust in the kiss, just pure, unadulterated love, and Jacob's knees became weak again.

"I shouldn't have shown myself to you." Edward said.

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "I was coming back anyway."

"Huh?" Edward said stupidly.

"I was coming back to Forks, to see you."

"You were?"

"It was killing me to be away from you, Edward. I love you."

A true smile split Edward's face.

"I love you too." He said, embracing his werewolf.

_**XXX**_

A day passed by in a haze, and before Jacob knew what had happened, all his belongings had been packed up, placed in the car, and they had driven off into the rain with Edward at the wheel.

Now he was standing outside the Cullen's front door, hand in hand with Edward.

"They aren't happy with m, are they?"

Edward laughed softly. "They're just upset because you hurt me, but I explained that I was the one hurting you. As soon as they see you, they'll forget all about it."

Before Jacob could respond, a shrill voice, belonging to Rosalie, called out.

"I smell a dog!"

Jacob jumped guiltily. "Shit."

"It wasn't me, Rose!" he heard Seth whine. "I'm sorry."

"Not you, Seth." Rosalie said in a completely different tone. It was kind, caring almost.

"Then…"

"Jacob Black."

There was that familiar tone, full of loathing.

"This won't end well." Jacob muttered.

"Be strong." Edward whispered. "It'll be over soon, I promise."

With a sigh, Jacob nodded and opened the door.

There was an explosion of sound, followed by something small and dark haired flying across the room and knocking him onto his back in a hug.

"Jakey!"

Jacob grinned and patted Alice's hair clumsily.

"Hey, Fortune Cookie."

Sitting up, he saw Seth and Leah coming out to see him, with Alec not far behind Seth.

"Jake!" the young wolf called out, running to Jacob and pulling him to his feet and into a hug.

"God, I've missed you!"

"It's good to see you're okay, Jake." Leah said with a soft smile.

Jacob smiled and nodded at her. Looking behind her, his jaw dropped.

"_What the fuck_?"

Rosalie was walking out of the house, with her arms around Jane's waist. Emmet followed shortly after and wrapped his brawny arms around Leah's waist protectively.

"I – you – what…"

"If you hadn't run away," Rosalie said coldly, "You'd know what was going on."

Jacob looked at Leah and Emmet again, and noticed something he hadn't seen earlier.

Beneath Emmet's meaty hands, Leah's stomach was bulging out slightly.

"Oh my god." Jacob said faintly. His world spun around, and he hit the floor as he passed out.

_**XXXXXXX**_

A/N: Just a bit of a filler chapter… Hope you guys liked it. Leave me a review and let me know, kay? Kay? Kay.

And I just had to add the Volvo pretzel comment… I hope you liked that, Tanzinite. I know you love that comment.

Anyway, things will be explained in the next chapter, so hold on to your seat and keep your eyes open for an update.

Oh, and it's obvious that the Volturi are going to get involved, it's inevitable. But, unlike other stories where they smooth things out, I'm planning something different.

...How does a battle between the Cullen's and theVolturi sound? Winner takes all, no rules. Let me know what you think!

Rekhyt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight, it's characters, the books, the movies, or the plot. They belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer

**Warnings: **This chapter contains Slash! (boyXboy). If you don't like that, then skip it. But if you don't like it, why are you searching for Jakeward fanfics?

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, you guys are the best. I know the last chapter wasn't too great, so I promise to make this one better and longer. Also, THERE'S FINALLY SOME YAOI!

P.S: The matter of who tops who is going to change every so often. So it won't be a strict seme/uke thing.

_**Chapter 7: Hold Me Close**_

Jacob held his head between his hands, trying to process all of the new information.

"Could you run that by me one more time?" he asked weakly.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's not that complicated, Jake." He said. "Leah, er, went into heat, and imprinted on Emmet. It works differently for female wolves, you see. For the men, they imprint when they first see their soul mate. For the females, they can only imprint when they are best able to reproduce. So when Leah went into heat, and saw Emmet again, she imprinted on him."

"And you didn't kill them both?" Jacob asked Rosalie, who failed to hide her amusement at the question.

"I thought about it," she replied, "but in the end, I know that imprinting can't be helped. I understand the strength of it, especially after seeing my brother hurting while you were gone."

At this, Jacob shuffled his feet lightly.

"And you and Jane…" he asked.

Rosalie shrugged.

"It's not really like that." Jane said in her slightly childish voice. "Rose and I are what you would call friends with benefits. Nothing more than that."

Jacob nodded. "And Leah is pregnant?"

Leah scoffed at him. "No, Jake, I just ate a lot… Geez, you'd think it's obvious that I'm pregnant. It's plain to see!"

Jacob took a step away from her and Edward laughed.

"As you can see," the vampire told him, "she's getting mood swings."

"And the morning sickness…" Seth added. "That's pretty bad."

"Yeah, since every vampire in the house can smell it." Alice said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Jacob turned to Seth. As always, Alec was hovering behind him protectively, unwilling t let the young wolf out of his sight.

"Hey Alec." Jacob said.

"Jacob," Alec replied. "It's good to have you back."

Jacob smiled at him. "I trust you've been keeping little Seth busy?"

"Hey!" Seth protested, going red in the face.

"You'd be surprised." Alec replied with a wicked grin. "Seth isn't so little, if you know what I mean."

Seth's face went, if possible, even more red.

"Ew." Leah stated. "I really don't need to hear this about my baby brother."

Jacob yawned widely, and Edward immediately scooped the werewolf into his arms.

"Time for you to take a nap, I think."

"But I want to talk to the others." Jacob protested. "I haven't seen Alice and Seth in ages. And where's Jasper?"

"Jasper is out hunting." Edward said. "And you can talk to the others later. For now, you need to get some rest."

Jacob nodded faintly. "Where should I crash?"

"My bed." Edward said. "Our bed. We have some things that we need to discuss when you wake up."

Jacob yawned again. "That sounds ominous."

"Maybe," Edward replied with a wicked grin, "Or it could be very pleasurable."

Rosalie growled softly.

"Edward, we do not want to hear about that. Get him to bed and let the boy sleep."

"_You'd almost think Rosalie cares." _Jacob joked mentally.

"She does." Edward whispered into his ear as he took him inside, up the stairs, and into the bedroom.

Jacob fell quickly into a peaceful, dreamless sleep in Edward's cold arms. Lying behind him, Edward was lazily running his fingertips through Jacob's hair and singing softly. When he woke up after only an hour, Edward was still holding him.

"You're awake at last." Edward murmured, pressing his cold, marble lips to Jacob's throat.

"That feels good." Jacob groaned, turning his head and allowing Edward to kiss more of his skin. Edward licked his neck softly and slipped his hand under his shirt, running his fingers down his side, and Jacob felt his cock stiffen painfully.

Moaning, he arched his back and pressed his ass against Edward, only to find that the vampire was just as aroused as he was. He pressed back again, and Edward moaned against his throat. When Jacob reached for Edward's member, however, the vampire pulled away from him and stood up.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"Sorry for what?" Jacob asked. "For turning me on?"

Edward chuckled. "I got carried away. We should talk first, before we do anything. I owe you an explanation."

Jacob moved to the edge of the bed and reached up. Taking Edward's shirt in his hands, he neatly ripped it in two.

"I don't want explanations right now." He said, but Edward shook his head.

"Jacob, we really should –"

Jacob stood up and grabbed Edward by the waist. He threw him onto the bed and straddled his hips, brushing his ass against Edward's straining member. Bringing his head down, he placed his lips by Edward's ear.

"I don't want explanations now." He growled. "I want you."

He pressed down against Edward again, making the vampire hiss with pleasure and buck his hips. He licked the shell of his ear and Edward bucked again, this time harder.

Jacob made quick work of his shirt and pants, leaving himself in only his boxers, then moved on to Edward's pants. He took the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down, then undid the button. He yanked them off with a little cooperation from Edward, revealing that the vampire wasn't wearing underwear. Jacob stared down at Edward's length. It was as pale and cold as he was, pulsating slightly with desire and leaking pre-cum. Jacob lowered his head and licked the slit, tasting the salty juices that were only a few degrees warmer than the vampire. Abandoning pretense, he dipped his head and began to suck Edward hard, making him moan loudly. Far too loud, knowing that they weren't the only ones in the house.

"I don't care." Edward panted, responding to Jacob's thoughts. "Let's give them a show."

When he heard those words, Jacob's member hardened even more and he tore his boxers off. He laid himself down on top of Edward and grinded their hips together and kissing Edward fiercely. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob and grabbed his bare ass, grinding into him in a way that would kill a normal human but only turned Jacob on even more.

Jacob reached between them and wrapped his fist around Edward's manhood, stroking it fast and rough, and Edward reciprocated at once.

This wasn't how it was in the movies. It wasn't all sweet and cloying, with heavy undertones of romance. This was primal lust, an uncontrollable animal instinct. It was forceful and needy; an all-consuming craving that had to be fulfilled.

They kissed fiercely, tongues battling for dominance against each other as their strokes became more violent. After a while, Jacob relented and allowed Edward to dominate him, but the vampire wasn't satisfied with only that. He flipped them over so that he was on top and pushed himself down against the werewolf, making him cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god, Edward." Jacob panted. "Just fuck me already."

Edward grinned his lopsided grin.

"Are you sure, Jakey?"

Jacob growled in a manner that was both seductive and threatening.

"Edward, don't joke around. I want you in me right fucking now."

"As you wish, Jacob." Edward replied. He placed the tip of his solid member against Jacob's tight entrance.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Edward admitted. "I don't have any lube."

"For God's sake, Edward," Jacob complained, "just do it!"

Edward nodded and Jacob felt a pressure against his hole as Ed started pushing into him. It took all of his willpower to not shout from the pain, but Edward would stop after every few centimeters, allowing him to adjust to his size and length. When Edward was buried to the base of his cock inside of Jacob, he paused again, waiting for him to get used to the feeling of him. After half a minute, however, Jacob began to rock back and forth, pushing himself down on Edward as if trying to get more of him inside.

"Move." Jacob commanded, and Edward obliged by pulling out a bit and thrusting back in. Jacob arched his back, his hands fisting the sheets desperately.

"Oh god," he moaned, "yes…"

Edward thrust his hips again, pushing further, and Jacob yelled out. Again and again, he pounded into the younger man and moaning his name repeatedly.

Jacob had never felt anything like this in his whole life. To be filled up like this was, in his opinion, heaven. Better than heaven. Every nerve ending seemed to be electrocuted with each thrust, and his body was shaking madly. Without even having Edward touch him, Jacob could already feel an orgasm building.

"Urgn, Jake…" Edward whispered in ecstasy, "I'm so close…"

Jacob wrapped his legs around Edward's back, pulling him in further.

"Cum for me, baby." The werewolf murmured seductively. Edward grasped Jacob's member and pumped it fast, and Jake cried out again.

"Oh fuck!"

His senses dulled, and the world simply vanished. All he could see and feel were the sensations running through his body as the first waves of his orgasm hit. His semen began pouring out of him in ribbons, coating Edward's hand and both of their abdomens. Jacob's entire front was covered in his jizz, and he even managed to get some on his chin. Feeling Jacob's muscles contract around him, Edward emptied himself into Jacob, and the feeling of the vampire's warm seed filling him only made his orgasm better.

Once both orgasms had subsided into a pleasurable aftermath, Edward placed a hand on either side of Jacob to steady himself, panting hard.

"I thought vampires don't get tired." Jacob puffed out, staring dazedly up at his lover.

Edward just smiled. "You got your cum on your chin." He said.

Jacob laughed weakly. "I guess my aim is off, huh?"

Still inside of the werewolf, Edward leaned forward and licked the stickiness from Jacob's chin slowly, causing Jacob's cock to harden again at the sheer hotness of the action.

"You already want more?" Edward asked in an amused tone, but it wasn't really a question. He was already moving once more, pumping in and out of Jacob steadily.

_**XXX**_

It was a while later when Jacob woke. He was alone in the room, and Edward's lingering scent was over an hour old. He felt a little hurt that after his first time he'd wake up like this, but he pushed that to the back of his mind as his stomach grumbled.

"Dinner is almost ready!" he heard Esme called up, and he smiled. He got up and stretched, thinking about the usefulness of a vampire's inhumanly good hearing, but then the smile slid off his face and became horrified. If their hearing was good enough to catch his stomach grumbling, then earlier…

"Oh my god." Jacob murmured in shame, his face flaming.

The door opened suddenly, and Alice walked in, with Jasper trailing behind her as usual.

"Do all vampires this annoying disregard the idea of privacy?" Jacob huffed.

"When they had to spend two hours listening to their brother and his werewolf boyfriend having loud sex, then yes." Alice retorted. "Come on, Esme sent me up to get you for lunch."

Rolling his eyes at her, Jacob nodded.

"Sorry," Jasper said with a grin. "Alice has a headache."

Jake raised an eyebrow at him. "Vampires get headaches?"

"Not the normal ones." Alice commented, making Jacob chuckle at the word normal.

"What's causing it?" he asked, and the small, pixie like girl shrugged.

"It's you darn wolves." She muttered. "You're all making me blind, and it's getting harder to see any of my family. Just the other day Jasper spun completely out of my sight when he was in Olympia, and it nearly worried me to death!"

Jacob laughed. "Worry to death? That won't happen, Fortune Cookie."

"Fuck you, Jacob." Alice said, baring her teeth.

Jacob flinched back. He had never seen Alice this way.

There was a moment where no one moved, then a calm feeling spread throughout Jacob's entire body.

"Stop that." Alice snapped, and it was only when Jasper replied that he realized that she wasn't talking to him.

"You need to calm down, Alice." Jasper said softly, and another wave of calm washed over them.

Glaring at her lover, Alice walked over to the window and jumped out, leaving Jacob and Jasper to stare at each other in bewilderment.

Jasper recovered first, offering a small smile.

"I apologize for her behavior." He said. "She's just worried."

"What's there to worry about?" Jacob grumbled.

"When she can't see properly," Jasper explained, "it means that things can start slipping past her. If a someone attacked, aiming specifically for you, Seth, or Leah, Alice wouldn't see it coming, which means we'd be at a disadvantage."

"Does she want us to leave?" Jacob asked, and Jasper shook his head jerkily.

"Not at all. She's just anxious."

Jacob sighed heavily.

"Do you know where Edward is?" he asked.

"Edward went hunting." Jasper said. "He should be home in an hour or so."

Jake nodded.

He and Jasper went downstairs, where Seth was eating. Leah was eyeing the food with a nauseous expression.

"What's for lunch?" Jake asked her, and she sighed.

"Steak sandwiches and salad." Leah said. She had a small bowl of salad on her lap and was picking at it disdainfully.

Jake nodded, grabbing a sandwich and flopping down on the couch. Leah gave him a death glare and moved away from him.

Happily eating, Jake looked around.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

Alec, who was sitting with Seth in his lap, answered.

"Emmet went with Edward hunting," he said, "Jane said something about an odd phone call. Her and Rosalie went to town to try and track the call."

Jake nodded. "And the parents?"

"Carlisle is at work, and Esme is in the kitchen."

Jacob shrugged.

There was a faint breeze, and Edward was there, kneeling in front of Jacob with a tortured expression.

"Jacob, we have to get out of here right now." He said.

Jacob blinked.

"Um, how about no?" he said.

"Jake, ran across Alice in the woods. While I was talking to her, she had a vision. The Volturi are coming…"

Jacob looked at him in confusion.

"The Volturi? Who?"

Edward's expression became momentarily irritated.

"Jacob, I'll explain that later. We need to leave, now."

Jacob crossed his brawny arms over his chest and pouted. "No. Explain now."

Edward gave a low growl of frustration, and by now the others were listening, except for Alec. The short vampire was frowning at Edward, as if ashamed.

"The Volturi are the royalty of our kind. They are the law, the alpha and omega of the vampires. No one dares to provoke the Volturi or upset them in any way, unless they want to die…"

Jacob narrowed his eyes at him.

"Edward, don't bullshit me. They can't be any scarier than the group we have here. I mean, a mind reader, a psychic, an empath, Jane's torture gaze and Alec's anesthesia… not to mention that you have Emmet, as well as fact that you have two perfectly good werewolves to add to the mix…"

Edward scowled, and Leah growled menacingly at Jacob.

"I stand corrected." Jacob amended, "Two perfectly good werewolves and one hormonal one."

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Jacob," Edward said irritably. "We could maybe damage the Volturi slightly, but we wouldn't even dent them. Jake… The Volturi are too strong. They have a force of skilled vampires that would put us in graves before we could bat an eyelash."

Alec frowned at Edward.

"Edward, that isn't true." Alec said, and Edward shot him a dangerous look.

"Alec…" he said warningly, but Jacob waved him down.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say."

Alec looked between them, then shrugged.

"Since the Volturi lost Jane and myself, they aren't nearly as strong as they used to be. Our coven, our family, could actually defeat them."

Jacob grinned. "I like that idea."

"No." Edward said. "We aren't going to fight them."

"Why?" Jacob said evenly. "We can do it."

"but at what cost?" Edward snapped back, and for a moment he looked more like a vampire than he ever had. "I can't loose you, Jacob."

"You wouldn't loose me, Edward." Jacob scoffed.

"Oh really?" Edward said darkly, his tone laced with sorrow, "Then why do we defeat the Volturi, but my future is suddenly visible to Alice again?"

Jacob fell silent, as did the rest of the room.

Jacob wasn't sure he believed it. Could it be that Edward was merely lying to get Jacob out of the fight? Was he just being his usual paranoid self?

"I don't believe you." Jacob said.

"This isn't some game, Jacob!" Edward yelled. "If we face the Volturi, you'll die! I'm not lying to you, and I'm not being overprotective! Alice saw it, you will die against them Caius… he tears your heart out. At that point, Alice can see your death."

Jacob shuddered, his heart skipping a beat as if he could sense his destiny. For a moment, he thought of just giving in to Edward, but he couldn't do it. His father was here, and so was Charlie. There were innocent humans that the Volturi would systematically wipe out.

He had to stay to defend them.

There was another burst of wind, and Edward vanished out of the door again.

_**XXX**_

That night, Jacob was lying alone on the bed staring out of the window and thinking about nothing in particular when Edward came in. Silently, he positioned himself behind Jacob and rapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Edward said. "I should have explained properly."

Jacob snuggled into the embrace, breathing in Edward's sweet smell and sighing.

"I'm not mad at you for that, Edward, I was just a little upset by it. I can't just run away."

Edward kisses the back of Jacob's neck, sending waves of pleasure through the young werewolf.

"Edward." Jacob whined, "That's not fair, you're distracting me."

"I don't recall promising to be fair." Edward said with a faint smirk.

"I'm not leaving, Ed." Jacob insisted. He felt Edward's posture stiffen behind him, and he sighed again.

"I just can't do it, love. I really can't do this."

"For me, Jacob?" Edward asked, and his voice sounded like it would break.

Jacob turned his body and locked their lips together fiercely. When he pulled away, he looked into Edward's honey-gold eyes, loosing himself in them.

"I can't leave, Edward." He said. "The future is never set in stone. We can change Alice's vision."

"But what if we can't?"

"We will." Jacob insisted. "I won't die, and the Volturi will be wiped out. I love you, Edward Cullen. We can do this."

Edward sighed deeply. "I trust you, Jacob, but I'm scared. I can't loose you, not now. I wasted so much time already, not seeing that you were my everything, and if I lost you now it would kill me…"

Jacob kissed him again. "You worry too much, Sparkles."

"Sparkles?" Edward growled. "Be careful, Jacob. Saying things like that may have a detrimental effect on your future sex life…"

Jacob laughed, hoping that Edward wasn't serious.

"I love you, Jake." Edward whispered.

"I love you too." Jacob mumbled, falling into a comfortable sleep in Edward cold, stone arms.

Edward held Jacob tightly, thinking about the future. The vision he had seen of Caius, holding Jake's still warm heart, was the most terrifying thing he had ever faced. He couldn't loose Jacob to the Volturi, and he had very little time to try to change what Alice had seen.

He had to… Jacob was the center of his existence, and it would destroy him to loose the young, hot-headed werewolf.

_**XXXXXXX**_

A/N: Before you tell me that you hate me, bear in mind that this is merely a filler chapter.

I have the next four chapters planned out perfectly, so I hope you'll keep and eye open for them! Things are going to heat up, and in more ways than one.

Also, MORE LEMONS! Lots and lots of them, as well as some fluff too.

So please review and give me the motivation to type at vampire speed and update soon!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own not Twilight!

**Warnings: **Slash and language!

A/N: Thanks for everyone reviewing and adding this to story alerts and such! It means a lot guys! Here's the next chapter, and it's lighter than the previous few were, including a rather raunchy scene! Enjoy and Review!

This chapter is dedicated to Larnarr, who is apparently my future fiancée, for loving my story that much. I hope you enjoy this!

The Lemon is dedicated to Tanzinite FirePhoenix for giving me the idea.

_**Chapter 8: Calm Before The Storm**_

"No. There is absolutely no way in hell that I'm doing that, Edward."

"You have to, Jacob." Edward pleaded. "It's the only way."

"No!" Jacob said again. "I won't, and you can't make me. I don't care how dangerous it is."

"Please?"

"Edward, no. I refuse."

With a defeated sigh, Edward gave up.

To anyone overhearing them, it would seem that they were having another argument about the ever approaching battle with the Volturi, but in truth that wasn't the case this time.

No, they were fighting because Jacob was going to Port Angeles to go clothing shopping with Alice, and Edward found that idea to be dangerous. Not because of stray vampires, but because Alice was a force to be reckoned with when it came to shopping. He wanted Jacob to take Leah with him, but Jacob perceived this to be an even bigger threat, since pregnant Leah was temperamental and prone to having sudden fits of anger, where she would throw heavy objects around.

"Leah would kill me faster than Alice's shopping, babe. Besides, Jasper will be there." Jacob tried to consol Edward.

"At least that would be quicker than what Alice is sure to do." Edward muttered under his breath. "And Jasper is a pushover when it comes to Alice shopping."

Jacob rolled his eyes at his mate's theatrics. "Edward, it's just for a few hours, okay?"

Edward's eyes, which were darkening, suddenly lightened again, turning an attractive butterscotch color.  
"Alright, Jake. I give in, you can go, and you don't need to take Leah."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "What are you planning, Edward?"

"You have a very suspicious mind, Jacob." Edward retorted.

"I know you too well."

Edward smiled and walked over to the window. "I'm going to Forks for a few hours. I'll see you when you get back."

Jacob nodded, but Edward had already vanished out the window.

"Vampires…" Jacob muttered. From downstairs, several protests were yelled by the vampires that had overheard him.

They arrived in Port Angeles and piled out into the first expensive store that Alice spotted. She led the way, occasionally grabbing things off of racks and slinging them over her arm.

"Alice," Jacob said.

"Hmm?"

"Tel me about the vision you had."

Alice froze, looking uncertain.

"If Edward finds out that I told you…" she muttered, more to herself than to Jacob.

"Hey, this future involves me dying," Jacob pointed out. "I think I have a right to know."

Alice bit her lips. "That's true… You deserve the truth."

After a deep, unnecessary breath, she began.

"The Volturi will arrive in little under a month. We meet them in the forest, and after a few words Aro orders them to kill us. We fight them, and they realize quickly that we aren't as weak as they think. After we've destroyed a few of them, Aro, Caius and Marcus join the fight too. Emmet manages to get hold of Aro, and with Jasper's help they kill him, and this makes Caius angry."

She fell silent at this point, her lips pursed.

"And that's when he kills me" Jacob asked quietly.

Alice shook her head. "That's where the future becomes slightly blurry, because it has two possible endings. There's the one, where Caius rips out your heart, and in the other, it's Edward that looses his life."

Jacob's blood ran cold.

"Wait, how are you seeing all of this? If I'm involved, and I'm assuming that Seth is, too, shouldn't you not be able to see anything?"

Alice shrugged. "I've been catching hints of you, Seth and Leah from time to time. It's because I'm spending a lot of time with you, I think. And this fight is rather important, so I'm guessing that's why I'm able to see you guys."

Jacob went quiet as they continued to browse through the clothing.

"So it's me or Edward?" he asked, and Alice nodded. "What's the deciding factor? I mean, how do we sway Caius to attack me instead of Edward?"

Alice looked at him flabbergasted. "Jake, you can't seriously be considering that! He'll kill you!"

"I don't want Edward to get hurt." Jacob said.

"And we don't want you getting hurt." Jasper said kindly. "The best thing would be if we all leave, but with Leah being pregnant, we can't risk it. We're uncertain how a werewolf baby would react to the upheaval."

"And if Edward and I leave, and the rest of you fight?"

"More of us die." Alice says simply. "Esme first, then Carlisle. Rose dies next, then Alec. The rest of us retreat then, but Seth get's bitten as we go, and I'm not sure what happens to him.

Jacob stared at her, horrified.

"We need to figure a way out of this." He said.

"We're trying." Jasper told him."

Jacob shook his head, willing the thoughts to leave his mind. He didn't want to think about this right now.

On the drive back from Port Angeles, Jacob began to worry about what Edward was plotting. He knew Edward, and he doubted very much that the vampire was willing for Jacob to go for any good reason. He was up to something, and it probably meant bad news.

If he was going to get Edward before he could get to him, he would have to make an impulsive decision, one that Edward would not be able to pick out of his thoughts.

When they arrived at the house, Jacob walked up the steps and up to the room he shared with Edward. Edward was standing with his back to him as he entered.

"Hello Jacob." He greeted.

Jacob reacted instinctively, without thought, and was surprised by his own actions.

In a second, he had pinned Edward against a wall roughly, and his hands where fumbling with his belt.

"What are you doing, Jake?" Edward asked, his voice slightly muffled by having his face pressed into the wall.

"I think you know what I'm doing, Edward." Jacob growled out dangerously. He pulled his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion, then literally ripped Edward's pants and underwear off of his body. He did the same with their shirts, and then reached around and grabbed Edward's cock. He was surprised to find that the vampire was incredibly turned on.

"So you like this, huh?" Jake asked darkly. He gave Edward's member a little squeeze and growled, "Answer me, Edward."

"Y – yes…" he whimpered.

"Well, we'll see how much you like it now…"

Without preamble, he roughly thrust his hard cock into Edward's cold backside, filling him completely.

Edward cried out a little. There had been no preparation, no going slow. He wanted Edward, and he wanted him _now_, before he would find a way to reverse their situation.

He pulled out until the tip and slammed back into Edward hard, his whole body on fire with animalistic pleasure. He gripped Edward's hard-on tightly and began to pump it, while his other hand played with Edward's balls.

Edward let out a stifled moan, and part of the wall crumbled under his hand. This spurred Jacob on even more, and he thrusted into his boyfriend violently, thankful that his vampire body could take it.

He buried himself inside of Edward then lifted him, carrying him over to the bed. They collapsed onto it and Jacob picked up exactly where he had left off, pumping hard while jerking Edward off.

"Shit, Jake, I'm gonna cum..."

Jacob's hand tightened around Edward's member, pushing him over the edge. They both climaxed at the same time, Edward coating Jacob's hand and Jacob filling Edward up from the inside. Edward's body went limp as his orgasm wore off, and Jacob slid out of him, satisfied.

He stood up and retrieved his clothing, pulling it on. Over on the bed, Edward had turned to look at him, and was glaring daggers.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't like that." Jacob said smugly.

Edward didn't deny it, but he didn't admit it either. "This isn't over, Jacob Black." He growled darkly, wincing as he stood.

Jacob grinned and had to pass off a laugh as a coughing fit, but Edward didn't seem to buy it. He went downstairs, hoping that the others hadn't heard too much of this session, and was surprised to find that those who were there were all grimacing.

"Were we that bad?" Jacob asked.

"Not really." Jasper said. "Alec and Seth heard, however, and they decided to follow the example, only a lot louder."

Jacob cocked his head and listened. Sure enough, he could hear a steady pounding rhythm, as well as Seth's loud moans.

"Interesting." Jacob said.

Edward came up behind him, still scowling, and sat down gingerly beside Emmet.

Emmet grinned. "How's your ass, brother?"

Edward growled. "Shut up, Emmet, or I'll tell everyone here about your little fantasies."

That wiped the smirk off of Emmet's face. He stuttered something vague before going to the kitchen.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Now I'm curious…"

Edward shook his head and mouthed, 'later' to him.

Jacob pouted and turned his head toward the television. The news was on, but the volume was so low that even when he strained his ears he couldn't hear them.

"Do you want me to turn it up?" Edward asked.

"No, that's okay." Jacob said, "It's nothing all that interesting, considering our own brand of news."

Edward nodded, his eyes scrutinizing.

"She told you, didn't she?"

Jacob nodded and took up a defiant pose. "So what if she did? I had a right to know, Edward. It's not just me that's in danger here."

Edward let out a frustrated growl.

"I can't loose you Jake. You have to get out of here."

Jacob shook his head. "At the cost of half of your family, Edward? Would you sacrifice them for me?"

Everyone in the room was silent, waiting for Edward's answer.

"Yes." He whispered. "For you, I'd sacrifice everyone."

Jacob was taken aback by the answer. "Edward, you can't be serious! I won't let you do it. I'm staying, and if Caius chooses to attack me instead of you, all the better. I'd rather die knowing that you and your family live, than loose you, or several members of our family."

Edward sighed. He turned his face away, and therefore didn't see Rosalie motion for Jacob to follow her outside. He didn't want to do it, but somehow he knew he should.

"_Go with her." _His inner wolf said.

"_Why?"_

"_Because I say so, Jacob!"_

Jacob swore at the wolf, but followed Rosalie outside, keeping his guard up. He didn't fully trust Rosalie.

"Calm down, dog." Rosalie said contemptuously. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"With you I never know." Jacob retorted.

"Listen, this is more important than any antagonism between us, Jake," Rosalie said, "It's about living or dying. Edward choosing to save you above everything else was important, and I think you should listen to him and run."

Jacob fell silent, staring at her.

"If I do that, you'll die too, Rose."

Rosalie nodded. "I know. But maybe the rest of us can get away as well. We'll all run, and we'll hide Leah somewhere safe."

"Safe from the Volturi?" Jacob questioned skeptically. "I've heard about them from Alec. He mentioned someone named Demetri, the tracker. He'll find you all, he'll hunt us down one by one until we're all dead, Rose, and I'm not prepared to do that. You guys are my family now, and I protect my family! I'm an Alpha, for fuck sake, and I won't let these pompous bunch of Italians get in our way!"

Jacob could feel his whole body trembling, and it took all of his will power to not shift. He took a slow, deep breath through his nose and tried to steady himself.

"We're prepared to take the risk, rather than know face a certainty of loosing either you or my brother." Rosalie said flippantly, brushing her hair away from her face.

"No!" Jacob yelled. "I'm not going to take that risk! And if you all decide to leave, then I'll face the Volturi alone when they come, because I will not run from these Italian bastards!"

That was the last straw. He exploded out of his clothing, turning into a great shaggy wolf, right in front of a vampire. Rosalie took a step back, looking frightened, and in the distance behind them, the houses back door burst open.

"Jacob!" Edward yelled desperately, but Jacob's ears where pounding with blood. He shot forward, toward Rosalie. The blond flinched, but Jacob flew past her and into the forest, running as hard and fast as his muscled legs could carry him.

He could hear someone pursuing behind him, but he paid it no heed. He knew it was Edward, and he wanted him to follow. Edward would easily pick up on that thought, so it was safe to assume that he wouldn't give up the chase.

_**XXX**_

Jacob stood on First Beach, staring out into the sunset when Edward quietly approached him from behind. A single pearly tear rolled down Jacob's cheek.

"I won't do it, Edward." He said quietly. "I won't run. If you want to keep your family safe, then I understand. Take them and run. I'd actually prefer that.  
But I can't run. If I leave, then everyone here will be in danger."

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist.

"The Volturi won't attack humans, Jake."

Jacob shook his head. "I was thinking about Sam and his pack… After what happened, they wouldn't hesitate to attack everyone I care about."

Edward fell silent.

"I can't take the risk of leaving, Edward."

He felt Edward nod against his back. "Alright Jacob. We'll stay and fight."

'_Thank you…' _Jacob's inner wolf whispered.

_**XXX**_

The calm before the storm… That was the only way to describe the atmosphere in the Cullen house. Everyone was laid back and acting normal, but the underlying tension was building more and more everyday.

At times, Edward would wince horribly as a thought crossed someone's mind, and Jasper would seldom spend time with the family any more. The emotions running under the surface had gotten too overwhelming, and he would leave for days at a time.

As for the Volturi threat, Alice's vision had occurred in the early winter, before the first snow. They had roughly two weeks until the fight would occur now.

That evening, the entire family met in the oversized living room.

Carlisle and Esme were seated in the center, with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie nearest to them. Seth and Alec were next, with Jane close by. Emmet and Leah were huddled near the fringe of the group, and at the very edge, near the door, Jacob stood with Edward in his arms.

"We don't have much time left," Carlisle said, "so we need to decide what we're going to do. Edward and Jacob have suggested that we leave before the Volturi get here, and in some cases, I think that might be best."

His eyes flickered to Leah, and then to Seth.

"We can head up to Denali first." Esme said, "And separate there."

Carlisle nodded.

"What about those of us that don't want to run?" Jasper asked.

"Then you stay and fight." Carlisle said with a sigh. "Jacob and Edward have insisted that they stay behind."

"Then that's what we'll do too." Alice stated in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Jasper nodded.

Carlisle sighed deeply, rubbing his temples in an almost human way.

"Is there any way I can convince any of you to run?" he asked, his eyes traveling over Jasper, Alice, Edward and Jacob.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I just can't."

"I'm staying as well." Alec said, and Jane nodded in agreement.

Carlisle sighed again. "So then, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and I will take Leah and Seth away, and the rest of you will stand and face the Volturi…"

There was a pause, pregnant with suspense.

"This is madness." Carlisle whispered hoarsely.

"This is how it has to be." Jacob stated. "There is no other option anymore. And with Alec and Jane on our side, we stand a chance, at least."

Even Edward nodded. "That's true, Carlisle."

Carlisle's face took on an icy expression.

"I don't like it." He said stiffly.

"This is our only option, Carlisle." Jacob said imploringly, wishing the doctor would understand.

"It's suicide, Jacob."

"It's not." Edward said. "The only real threat will be Demetri and Felix. The others are easily dealt with. Alec can render Renata totally useless, leaving Aro and the other ancients open to us. Jacob can take out Demetri, and I'll take Felix."

Carlisle was nodding absently, a mixed look on his face. In truth, he wanted the Volturi taken out, but he didn't want to risk his family in the process.

"I'm easily a match against Caius." Alice chirped up, surprising the other vampires. "I can predict every move he makes, and dodge them. And I'm faster than he is."

"Marcus is mine." Jasper said quietly.

"And I want Aro." Jane growled out, her eyes flashing.

"Then it's settled." Edward said, satisfied, "the others in the guard are of no consequence. The key targets are Felix, Demetri, Renata and the ancients."

Carlisle said and rubbed his eyes as if he were immensely tired.

"Alright." He said. He stood up and went upstairs without another word, with Esme not far behind him.

"I wish I could be in on the fight." Emmet said wistfully. "But I need to make sure that Leah is going to be alright."

"Good luck." Rosalie said, then ghosted out of the room.

Edward smiled half heartedly at Emmet, who seemed a little stunned. "She's still a little upset about what happened. Although she blames neither of you."

They nodded, Leah somewhat stiffly, and left the room. Jane disappeared without a word, probably to comfort Rosalie, and shortly after Jasper and Alice went upstairs.

That left Edward, Jacob, Alec and Seth.

Seth was glaring daggers at Alec, who was studiously ignoring him.

"I'm not going with them." Seth growled at his imprint.

"Yes you are." Jacob and Alec said in unison.

"And leave my imprint behind? I think not."

"_He's right Jacob." _Jacob's inner wolf whined softly. _"Don't you remember how much it hurt?"_

Jacob shifted uncomfortably. He did remember, and Seth was bound to feel even worse, knowing that his imprint was fighting the Volturi.

"Alec." Jacob said, and Alec rolled his eyes.

"You cannot be serious, Jacob." He said.

"Seth will need to be nearby. Not a part of the fight," he added fiercely, "but nearby. It hurts a great deal to be separated from our imprints."

Alec sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Edward took Jacob's hand and led him to the bedroom, where they stripped down and climbed into bed. Edward's back was pressed against Jacob's large, muscled chest, and Jacob had one of his arms around Edward, gently caressing his skin.

"We're doing the right thing." Jacob murmured against the back of Edward's neck, making him shudder.

"I know."

Jacob's hand trailed lower down Edward's torso.

I know how to distract you." He whispered in a husky tone. His fingertips trailed further down, and eventually found themselves running through short curly hair. He grasped Edward's flaccid cock and began to toy with it teasingly while rubbing his erect member against Edward's backside. Edward's entire body arched to Jacob's touch, pushing back against the hardness he felt and making Jacob moan softly in his ear. Jacob slipped a hand between their bodies and pushed a finger into Edward's tight entrance, then a second one right after. Edward was panting now, fucking the hand wrapped around his member. He felt Jacob prod and probe inside of him for a while before withdrawing his fingers and placing the tip of his swollen, dripping hardness against his hole. By this point, Jacob was so turned on that he was leaking pre-cum by the gallon, and it instantly slicked the rim of Edward's tight ass. With a little push, a few centimeters of his long thick meat was buried inside of his boyfriend, and with a few more thrusts he was completely sheathed inside of him. His warm member inside of Edward's cold was a feeling that was similar to heaven, and Jacob immediately started thrusting in and out of him, rapidly building up a pace. His hand was already sticky from Edward's leaking fluids, and he was pumping the hard organ fast, occasionally brushing his thumb across the slit.

"Fuck, Jacob." Edward growled out. "Fuck… fuck…"

Edward's ass was getting tighter as he approached his orgasm, and in what felt like no time at all he called out Jacob's name loudly, spraying the werewolf's hand and the sheet with his juice. Jacob followed soon after, pounding into Edward furiously as his own juices poured out of him. He pressed against Edward tightly as his body trembled from his orgasm, whispering words into his vampire's ear.

He held Edward tightly for the rest of the night as he slept, unable to escape the slight fear he had felt since he had heard Alice describe his death. He knew that if that's what it took to keep Edward safe, he would do it, but he couldn't help but fear his fate at the hands of the ancients. When he awoke the next morning, he was drenched in a clammy sweat and had to take a shower before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"When are you leaving?" he asked Carlisle through a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"Tomorrow." The doctor replied. "Alice says that if we leave at dawn, then the Volturi's plans don't change. Any sooner or later, and they choose to track us separately."

Jacob nodded and gave a heartfelt sigh. "I'm sorry about all of this, Carlisle. I truly am. I feel like this is my fault, that the Volturi are coming here because of your association with us wolves."

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "Aro and Cauis have been plotting to destroy my family for quite some time now. They fear that we have gotten too big. And with Jane and Alec leaving them to join us, they obviously have the excuse they need o make their move. It was always only a matter of time, Jacob."

Jacob nodded, still not entirely convinced, but before he could say any more he felt Edward's arms encircle his waist from behind.

"Good morning love." He whispered, and Jacob shuddered slightly.

The clouds broke for a moment, drenching he kitchen in brilliant sunlight, and all words escaped Jacob. He stared at Carlisle and Jacob as the sun reflected off of their diamond-like bodies, glittering like a constellation of stars. With the warm rays of the sun on his skin, and the magic of the moment, Jacob could say nothing. Instead, he basked in what would probably be the last calm moment before the real storm hit, and inevitably changed their lives forever.

_**XXXXX**_

A/N: So, how was it? Next chapter is when the Volturi arrive, and there will be guaranteed action and angst, as well as some EdJake and AlecSeth fluff. Stay tuned for more, and leave me a review or five!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight

**Warnings: **Slash and language!

A/N: Once again, I have to thank all my wonderful readers, particularly Baulicious. Those reviews were great! Here's the next installment!

There is plenty more to come, and I hope you'll all stick with me til the end.

And now, on to the story…

_**Chapter 9: An Unlikely Alliance **_

And so they waited.

And waited.

They spent days and nights training for when the battle would begin, hours spent training themselves both physically and mentally, but as the day of the battle drew nearer, Alice began to have doubts.

"Something changed." She muttered under her breath one afternoon as Jacob and Seth ate their lunch. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean, Alice?" Jasper asked, holding her hand.

"I don't know. It just feels like something has changed with the battle. I can't tell what it is, though."

Jasper sighed, and Edward nodded at Alice.

"I'll call Carlisle now, just to check in. Though I'm sure that they are fine."

Jacob looked between them, confused. "Okay, now I really have no idea what's going on."

'_Big surprise there…' _his inner wolf muttered, making Jacob scowl.

"Alice's vision is distorting slightly." Edward explained. "And it seems to include the rest of the family again. So I'm going to call them and see what's going on, while Alice carries on trying to see."

Alice shook her head. "It's no good. I need to get away from Jacob and Seth, so I can see properly."

"Why don't Seth and I go into town for a while?" Jacob offered. "It'll make things easier, and I'm sure Charlie could use a visit."

Edward nodded. "Good idea. Just be careful, and don't stay away too long. We can't take any risks now."

Jacob nodded and motioned for Seth to follow him, heading toward the garage. They climbed into Edward's ridiculous silver Volvo and started the engine.

"My car is not ridiculous!" he heard Edward yell as they sped out of the garage, and Jacob chuckled.

"Man, doesn't it suck sometimes to have a telepath for a boyfriend?" Seth asked, and Jacob laughed.

"Nah, not really. Sometimes it comes in rather handy. What's it like, having a tranquilizer for a boyfriend?"

Seth frowned at him, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Jacob." He said lightly. "Sometimes that numbing power is really good, if you know what I mean."

Jacob choked a little on that, and the car swerved slightly.

"Too much info, Seth!" he said, but Seth carried on as if he hadn't heard.

"When he numbs everything, then suddenly lets you feel again, it's like an explosion. The first time he did that, I came immediately."

"Seth!" Jacob yelled, now blushing to the roots of his hair. "Stop that!"

"But I guess a mind reader would be good, too." Seth went on relentlessly, "Since he'd know exactly where you like to be touched…"

In desperation, Jacob turned on the radio and put it up to full volume. Under the blasting music, he could hear Seth roaring with unrestrained laughter. Inside, Jacob's inner wolf was laughing too.

"You're all against me." Jacob muttered, but only the wolf heard, and he didn't really care.

When they reached Forks, they stopped at a restaurant for a quick snack, since their lunch had been interrupted.

"It's a pity that there aren't any cinemas in Forks." Jacob commented. "A movie would have been good now. And I don't think the others would approve of us driving to Port Angeles now."

"Probably not." Seth said, focusing on his extra large lime milkshake. Jacob was picking at his burger, his mind far away from Forks. He thought of Bella, of how he had betrayed his best friend right before she had died. If she hadn't seen Edward kissing him, would things have worked out differently? Surely it would have. If she hadn't been so distraught, she would never have gone into the woods alone that fateful day, would never have died on Carlisle's medical table. In the end, it really was his fault that Bella had died like she did. But if Edward hadn't kissed him, and they hadn't broken up, would Jacob have survived? Would he have been able to keep a distance from his imprint, even at the cost of his own sanity, or his life?

His inner wolf whimpered a little at the thought, and Jacob flinched. He hadn't meant to make the possibility seem real. After all, Bella **had **seen them, and they **did** break up. And Bella was indeed dead, never to return.

With a sigh, Jacob placed what was left of his burger on his plate, having lost his appetite completely.

"Are you okay, Jacob?" Seth asked.

"Just chewing over some old regrets, Seth." Jacob replied. "Don't worry about it."

Seth nodded, but he was obviously not convinced. "Where to from here?"

Jacob thought about it. "We'll head over to Charlie's next, and from there we'll hit the store and get some more food. We're running low at home."

Seth chuckled. "Who would have thought that we'd be calling the Cullen's place home, eh Jake?"

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah. And who would have thought that three of us would imprint on Bloodsuckers. Come on, let's pay and head over to Charlie's place."

Seth nodded and followed Jacob to the till, where he swiped the Cullen's credit card, then to the car.

Jacob couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Alice's change in vision boded ill for all of them, now that they didn't know what to expect. The Volturi obviously changed their plans and had decided something that involved the other half of the Cullen family, which meant that the date that the battle would have taken place had changed. Also, they had to worry about Sam's pack. There were five of them, unless the pack had grown since then, but with two Alphas in the vicinity, Jacob would have known if new wolves had come out. It seemed that since the break in the original pack, new wolves couldn't be made, which was both alarming and reassuring. Alarming because of wandering vampires, and reassuring because that meant that Sam's pack couldn't grow larger and attack. With only Jared, Brady, Paul and Embry, Sam had no chance against the Cullen family.

But something was off. Jacob could feel it in his blood. He knew that Alice's vision wouldn't have changed unless something rather drastic had occurred.

"We're finally here." Seth said with a smile, totally oblivious.

Jacob got out of the car and froze instantly. His nose and mouth burned with every breath, something that didn't happen around the Cullens anymore.

"Seth, stay in the car!" Jacob ordered, and Seth slumped in his seat slightly. Jacob may have been an Alpha, but he never really gave orders, so when he did now, Seth immediately panicked.

"What's going on, Jake?"

"Yeah, what's going on, Jake?" a voice asked mockingly. Jacob glared as he turned to face Embry, his former friend.

"Where's your little leech family, Jacob?" Embry sneered. "Not here to protect you, are they?"

Jacob growled, feeling his body tremble, getting ready to phase, but he could still smell a vampire nearby, and that was worrying.

"And where's your little pack, Embry?" Jacob mocked. "Not here to protect you, are they? "You think you can take me alone?"

Embry took an unconscious step backward, the smirk on his face slipping a little.

"They're here." He said. "Just busy helping our new allies. And if you think you can take us all on, then your in for a surprise, Jacob."

New allies? The only smell other than wolf was vampire, and Sam's pack had a notorious hatred for vampires of any kind. Embry seemed to know what Jacob was thinking, and elaborated.

"You know, Sam and the rest of us had a serious change of heart, Jake. Not all vampires are bad. Just Cullens. And lucky for us, we found a coven that want the Cullens dead as badly as we do."

Jacob's mind reeled. It couldn't be…

"The Volturi…"

Embry laughed. "As sharp as ever, Jake. But not sharp enough. If yo were really smart, you wouldn't have left the Cullen home today. Now, as soon as they're done with old Charlie Swan, they'll kill you.

"Charlie?" Jacob said, his voice rising an octave. "Embry, you let them kill Charlie? What kind of monster are you?"

Embry seemed to waver for a second, but then the smirk returned. "Oh, they didn't kill him. They bit him. And he should be waking up any minute now."

Jacob growled and before he knew it he had exploded out of his clothes. Poor Embry didn't stand a chance. Before his body could even start to phase, Jacob was upon him, tearing at him. He screamed a few times, desperately beating at Jacob with his human fists, but in no time at all he had falling still. Dead.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Seth yelled.

Jacob looked at Seth and jerked his head to the side, motioning for him to get out of the car. Seth did so quickly and immediately phased.

"_Jacob, what the fuck is going on?"_

Jacob growled. Mentally, he relayed the conversation to Seth, who looked disgusted.

"_They sided with the Volturi against us? How could they?"_

"_They want us dead that badly." _Jacob explained. _"Nothing is too low for them now. That's why I killed Embry."_

The door to the Swan house opened, and a small procession of vampires walked out. In the lead were two that looked so old and frail that it seemed that the slightest bump would tear their skin. Next came a burly vampire, who grinned at them. After that came a small girl, who walked to one of the older ones and touched the back of his black robes. Finally, Charlie Swan came out, his eyes blood red and his skin as pale as snow.

"Ah, the other wolves." One of the old ones said. "This makes things easier, does it not, Caius?"

Caius smiled, and Jacob remembered that in Alice's original vision, it had been him that had torn his heart out. "Indeed it does, Aro. Why don't we have our new little pet deal with them? After all, they do smell rather bad, and I wouldn't want the taste of their blood in my mouth."

Aro nodded and turned to Charlie. "Take care of this little problem for us, will you?"

Charlie's face spilt into a sinister grin, and he began advancing on them.

"_Seth, you need to run. Go back to the Cullens and warn them."_

"_I'm not going to leave you here, Jacob." _Seth argued. _"Besides, the moment I turn around one of them will kill me."_

Jacob sighed. Seth was right.

"_Right. Well, do you think you can take out the newborn?" _

He refused to speak Charlie's name. To say it would make it real, and if it was real, he wouldn't be able to do what had to be done. Seth seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"_I'll take the newborn. Just keep the others off my back."_

Charlie darted forwards, his arms outstretched like a zombie in a movie, and Seth quickly danced away from him. He knew that if Charlie got his arms around him, he was done for.

Jacob, meanwhile, was focused on the ancients. The burly vampire, which he was fairly sure was Felix, was slowly advancing, but all Jacob wanted to do was take out at least one ancient before he died. He feigned a retreat, making Felix rush toward him, and nimbly sidestepped him. He bit down on the vampire's arm and yanked with all his might, and the air was filled with a metallic sound as the arm was ripped off. Felix howled in pain, but Jacob already had a hold on his throat. He felt Felix twist, reaching for him, so instead on trying to sever the head, Jacob turned his body and threw Felix as far as he could. Without hesitation, he attacked the ancients. He knew that the girl behind Aro was Renata, so attacking Aro wouldn't work, but Caius was wide open. His skin, so much more fragile than a normal vampire, tore easily beneath Jacob's fangs. He ripped savagely, pulling out chunks of the vampire before going for the kill. He sank his teeth into Caius' neck and pulled. As easily as tearing a piece of paper, Caius' head was separated from his body. Behind him, he heard another metallic shriek as Charlie Swan was ripped to pieces, and a scream of protest as Felix came rushing back, but Caius had already been killed, his body lying on the ground. Jacob turned and snarled, facing Felix head on. Felix paused for a fatal second, and that was when Seth attacked from behind, biting deeply into his shoulder. While Felix was still surprised, Jacob attacked from the front, and with Seth's help, they removed his head.

"_Shift back and get a lighter!" _Jacob told Seth. _"We need to make sure they stay dead."_

While Seth did that, Jacob stood between Aro and the three bodies, making sure that there would be no interference.

Aro seemed to be in shock. Never before had he lost someone like Felix, and it was unbelievable that Caius had been killed. Seth methodically dragged the bodies into the house and set them alight, so as to not draw attention. By the time the fire brigade got there, all they would find is ashes and a burning house.

Seth rejoined Jacob and shifted again, backing him up.

"Very impressive." Aro said, his voice far calmer than Jacob would have liked. "But you're at a disadvantage."

From the trees near the house, figures began emerging. Some were Volturi, while four wolves flanked them.

"_Shit." _Jacob thought.

"_I guess this is it, Jake." _Seth said. _"It's been a good run, and at least we did something."_

"_That's true, pup. The rest is up to the Cullens now."_

With dreadful slowness, the Volturi and the renegade pack closed in. All the while, Sam's eyes were shining with malicious triumph.

_**XXX**_

Edward was pacing back and forth, worried. Every time he tried to call Carlisle, it went straight to voicemail, and none of the others were answering their phones. Jasper was trying his best to keep everyone calm, but it wasn't working.

"I don' like being away from Seth like this." Alec stated, and Jane sighed in sympathy for her brother.

"They'll be alright, Alec. It's just a rip to Forks. What could go wrong in this dingy little town?"

Edward snorted. "You seem to forget all the trouble we've had here in the past, Jane. This town attracts shit faster than most large cities."

Jane fell silent, watching Edward continue his pacing.

"I agree with Alec." Edward said softly. "I can't stand not knowing what's happened to Jacob. Maybe I should call him."

"Let's wait for Alice." Jasper suggested. "She needs to see first."

Edward growled softly. "If only she could see them! Then we wouldn't have to worry like this."

He picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's number again, and this time it rang. Edward held his breath and waited. After four rings, Carlisle answered.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle, what's happened?"

Carlisle's breathing was ragged and uneven, like he had been fighting.

"Edward, it was the Volturi. They split their forces, half of them attacked us. We barely managed to escape."

Edward's mind seemed to freeze momentarily.

"Oh my God… Are you all okay?"

Alice appeared at Edward's side, her eyes tortured. Likewise, Jasper, Alec and Jane were deathly silent, listening. Thanks to their superior hearing, they could hear Carlisle's side of the conversation.

"We're all alright, but Leah is in bad shape. The birth was rough."

"Birth?" Jane exclaimed. "But she wasn't nearly ready!"

Carlisle heard her.

"I'm afraid that it wasn't what it seemed. The hybrid matured very fast, especially over the past few days. This morning, Leah went into labor. And the baby…"

There was a hint of horror in Carlisle's voice now.

"The baby is unlike anything we've ever seen. Edward, it wiped out all of the Volturi here. All of them. I don't know how. But after it went for Rosalie we escaped and went into hiding, waiting for the thing to get far enough away before we contacted you."

"It attacked Rose?" Edward exclaimed. "Why?"

"It doesn't seem to distinguish friend from foe. All it knows is bloodlust, a thirst to kill. For all we know, it's still here, looking for us."

"Get out of there." Edward said immediately. "Comeback here. If half of the Volturi are dead, they won't attack us in Forks if we're together."

"Alright." Carlisle agreed. "But Edward, the other half of the Volturi are already in Forks. Demetri mentioned it before the baby attacked."

"Shit… Jacob and Seth…"

"Edward, keep them all safe. We'll be there as soon as we can."

With that, Edward hung up.

"We have to find them, and fast." He said. Everyone was already on their feet, and as one they turned to the door, but as they did so, there was a loud knock. Edward and Alice's faces went blank for a moment, and Alice shook her head.

"I don't see anything." She said.

But Edward's face had contorted with rage. "That's because it's Sam. The pack at La Push sided with the Volturi, and they have Jacob and Seth."

He strode over to the door and opened it with such force that it tore from the hinges, flying backward into the room. Alec had to raise an arm and smash it to pieces to avoid being hit.

"Sam…" Edward growled.

"Now now, Bloodsucker." Sam said gloatingly. "You wouldn't want to aggravate the ones that are holding your little boyfriend prisoner, would you?"

Edward stared at him for several long moments before his head dropped in defeat.

"What is it that you want, Sam? I'm willing to negotiate for him."

_**XXXXX**_

A/N: Goddamn, that took a while. I kept deleting the chapter and trying different angles, but nothing seemed to work. I like this one, however. Things should get pretty heated from here on out, particularly with a demonic hybrid on the loose.

Stay tuned! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. The more you pester me, the quicker I'll write, and thankfully I have internet access again, so updating won't be a problem.

Regards, Rekhyt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is not owned by me

**Warnings: **The usual…

_**A/N: **_Sorry this took so long… Maybe more reviews will kick my ass into gear and outta my writers block.

_**Chapter 10: Volterra**_

Edward stared at Sam for several long moments before his head dropped in defeat.

"What is it that you want, Sam? I'm willing to negotiate for him."

Sam smirked at the vampire, enjoying the defeated look he had.

A growl ripped through Alec's throat, and a moment later Sam found himself pinned beneath the smaller boy.

"Where's Seth?" he snarled in Sam's face. Sam's face went blank, as Alec's gift cut off his senses.

"What did you do to me?" Sam demanded, but Alec just growled again. Standing, he paced back and forth, while Sam remained motionless on the ground.

"Where's Seth?" he repeated. "If you make me ask again, I'll rip out your heart you filthy mutt."

"Alec, calm down." Edward whispered in Alec's ear. "If we kill Sam, then they'll kill Jacob and Seth. We need him alive, so he can take us to them."

Sam's eyes darted back and forth, unable to see anything.

"Look in my pocket!" he called out, his voice higher than usual. "Just give me back my sight and let me move!"

"Dumb dog." Alec whispered maliciously in his ear. "Why should I? You took Seth from me… Give me one good reason that I should allow you to live."

Edward gave Alec a warning glance, but it seemed that Alec had already gotten control of his temper and was simply goading the werewolf for information.

"Don't kill me!" Sam screamed, his unseeing eyes darting more frantically. "I'll tell you everything I know! Just don't kill me!"

Alec glared at Sam for a moment longer before sighing and turning away. A few moments later, Sam seemed to regain the use of his eyes and limbs and slowly turned his body, kneeling on the floor and breathing hard.

"Start talking, dog." Jasper said, sending out a wave of panic toward the wolf so that he wouldn't be rational enough to lie convincingly.

"It was the Volturi!" he gasped. "We made a deal with them to get rid of all of you. They turned Charlie Swan into one of them, and we were planning to come here and exterminate you all, but Jacob and Seth turned up. They killed one of the elder vampires, as well as Charlie and one of the Volturi guard, before we managed to beat them. We knocked them out."

Alice skipped forward and placed her lips close to the wolf's throat, exposing her perfect white teeth.

"And where are they now?" she asked in a deceptively sweet voice.

"Look in my pocket." Sam said, trying to lean away from Alice without being too obvious about it. "I've told you everything I know. They gave me a note to give to you."

Edward reached into Sam's pocket and wrapped his hand around the paper. As he withdrew his hand, he was careful to let his sharp nails scrape against Sam's leg, drawing blood. Sam winced and looked away from them.

"Alec," Edward said as he read the note, "Paralyze his legs. I don't want him running away."

Alec forced Sam onto the sofa, and a moment later a look of intense discomfort came over Sam's face.

Edward growled menacingly and crumpled the note in his hand.

"They've been taken to Volterra." He said quietly, but everyone heard him.

"Volterra?" Jane said in surprise. "Why would Aro take wolves into Volterra? It's against the rules there to allow a werewolf anywhere near the town."

"He wants to experiment on them." Edward replied in a lost tone. "He wants to see if he can make a hybrid."

"We already have enough trouble with one newborn hybrid." Jasper said. "If what Carlisle said was true, and that thing managed to kill half of the Volturi guard by itself, imagine what a fully grown hybrid could do…"

Edward shuddered at the thought, pushing away gruesome mental pictures.

"We need to get them back." he said. He made a motion to Alec, then pointed at Sam's ears. Alec nodded and took on a momentary look of concentration. Sam's eyes bulged slightly as his hearing was cut off, but they paid him no heed.

"The note said that if Alec and Jane rejoin the Volturi, as well as Alice and myself, they'd let Jacob and Seth go." Edward said. "Now, how do we trick them into believing that we've joined them, and get away with Jacob and Seth?"

Jasper frowned. "When you say it like that, it seems impossible."

Alice shook her head. "It's not impossible, Jasper. We can make this work."

"Thank you, Alice." Edward said softly.

"Well, we can work on a plan on our way there." Alec said. "We need to get there before someone bites Jacob or Seth."

Jane nodded in agreement. "They say our venom kills a wolf. If Aro wants to make a hybrid, and he bites one of them…"

Edward nodded. "I'll drive. Alice, can you call the airline company in the meantime and book the seats?"

Alice smiled at him. "Consider it done."

_**XXX**_

Jacob groaned as he lifted his head, staring into the darkness that surrounded him. He had no recollection of how he had gotten here, or even where 'here' was, but the splitting headache he felt was indication that he hadn't come here willingly. He groaned again and felt around the cold, rough stone floor. He cringed briefly as his fingers came across skin, but the skin was warm and alive, not dead, or undead.

"Jake?" a shaky voice came through the darkness. "Is that you?"

"Seth? Thank god you're alive…"

"Where are we?" Seth asked, and Jacob could hear him shuffling around.

"I don't know." He replied. "I think the Volturi have us, but I don't know where they've taken us. It can't have been too far, right?"

He heard Seth sigh in the darkness.

'_Where's Edward?' _Jacob's wolf asked quietly.

'_I don't know.' _He replied honestly.

'_I want Edward.' _The wolf moaned. _'Where are we?'_

Again, Jacob answered that he didn't know. The wolf became agitated, and Jacob felt his body begin to tremble.

'_Not now.'_ He silently begged. _'Don't do this now.'_

'_I want Edward!' _The wolf insisted, and the trembling became worse.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Seth asked, placing a hand on Jacob's arm. "Calm down, dude. Come on, just relax."

Jacob took several deep, calming breaths, quelling his wolf and bringing his thoughts back to where they should be.

"Sorry man." He apologized. "I'm losing it in this place. We need to get out."

As he said it, a crack of light spilled into the room as a door opened on the far side of the chamber. The light hurt Jacob's eyes, and he squinted as he tried to make out whoever was standing in the doorway.

"Well, I see the mutts finally woke up." A cold voice drawled. "Get up. Aro has requested your presence."

'_It's just one vampire.' _Jacob thought to himself. _'If we phased, we'd be able to take him out and escape.'_

As if the vampire had read his thoughts, he chuckled softly. "Plotting to get away? I assure you, what ever you are planning won't work. You're in Volterra, the home of the Volturi. You'd be dead before you get a hundred meters from this room, I promise you."

Volterra? Jacob's pulse sped up, and his breath caught in his throat. Beside him, Seth gave a slight whimper.

"Now, you are to be escorted to Aro and Marcus. They wish to see you."

Jacob shared a small look with Seth that spoke whole volumes, but in silence they began to follow their escort. They were led into a maze of dark stone corridors, illuminated by bracketed torches every few feet. The place brought the classic Transylvanian vampire to mind, with their secret dungeons and blood rituals.

Eventually, the reached an elevator, something that they hadn't expected to find in a dismal dungeon. When the elevator had reached the desired floor, their vampire escort led them into a large, hall like chamber. At the far wall were three highly ornamental chairs that resembled thrones. Two of them were occupied, while the other stood empty. Jacob had a feeling that it had once been Caius' chair, and he could help but grin to himself and feel smug about killing one of the ancients.

"Ah! At last!" one of the seated vampires exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He stood up and glided over to Jacob, his fingers hovering inches from Jacob's face. He pulled back slightly, not enjoying the stench of the vampire.

"Look, Marcus, our guests are finally awake!"

The other vampire, who had remained seated, glanced in their direction for a moment before shrugging and looking out of the window, as if he couldn't have cared less.

"Welcome to Volterra." The first vampire said with a flourishing bow. "I am Aro. My dear companion over there is Marcus. And from what I hear, it is thanks to you two that we are the only remaining ancients."

Jacob sneered. "You heard right, leech. I ripped up the other one."

Aro gave a high pitched laugh of delight. "Yes, yes. I know all about it."

"You don't seem too upset about it." Seth accused.

Aro shrugged. "Not particularly. Caius was amusing, but he was impulsive and rash. He caused more problems than he solved."

He fell silent for a moment, studying their faces intensely.

"I can see what Edward sees in you." He said to Jacob. "You truly are beautiful…"

Aro moved forward, his lips quivering only a few centimeters away from Jacob's. Jacob resisted the impulse to pull away from him and averted his eyes, looking over at Seth. Seth looked shocked by the vampire's sudden action, and his muscles were tense.

Aro then took Jacob's hand, and his eyes glazed over slightly. He held his hand for over a minute, before suddenly letting go.

After a moment of brief contemplation, Aro turned away and went back to his throne.

"Take them to their chambers." He said to one of his guard. "I'll see them again later. For now, Marcus and I must speak."

A guard took Jacob's arm roughly shoved him toward the door.

"Move, wolf. You heard Aro."

Again they were led down a maze of corridors, until they came to a pair of double doors. Their escort opened the doors and pushed them inside.

"You are to stay inside here until Aro sends for you again." He said sternly. "Any attempt at escape, and you will be killed. Got it?"

Jacob nodded reluctantly. The doors were closed, and they were locked from the outside, trapping the two wolves.

"Please tell me you have a plan Jacob." Seth said desperately. "Because I can't think of anything."

Jacob shook his head slowly as he looked around the room. It was a plain room, adorned with two small beds, a small table, and two dreary paintings. Through another door, there was a plain looking bathroom, with no windows. Crossing the room, Jacob looked out of the bedroom window and cringed. They were at least seven stories high, with no ledges to climb onto.

"The only way out is through there." Jacob said, pointing at the large double doors. "And then we'd have at least fifty vampires on us. But it's not like we can just stay put, either."

Seth frowned. "So what, we just break down the door and try to fight our way out? That's suicide, Jacob."

Jacob growled. "It's suicide to stay here and let the Volturi do what ever they want with us. Think about it, Seth, what would they want with a couple of wolves? The only thing they gain by having us here is that they can get to the Cullens, including Alec and Jane."

Seth's eyes widened and Jacob knew he had gotten through to the young wolf.

"Let's go." He said, feeling the tremors running through his body. In a burst of heat, he felt his body shift into its animal shape, and he quickly stretched out any kinks in the muscles. At his side, Seth was doing the same.

'_We need to do this quickly.' _Jacob said. _'If we can catch them by surprise, we'll have the advantage.'_

Seth's large head bobbed once in understanding, and they took up their positions by the door.

'_Alright. On the count of three, Seth.'_

He took a deep, calming breath.

'_One…'_

He angled his body.

'_Two…'_

He tensed his muscles.

'_Three!'_

_**XXX**_

As they exited the airport, Edward looked around for a car to steal. The sun was shining brightly above Italy, and they needed cover, and fast.

"Over there." Jasper said quietly, nodding toward a large Jeep with tinted windows.

Edward and Alice got to work quickly, and soon they were speeding off toward Volterra in the stolen vehicle.

"This is almost like the last time I was here with Bella." Alice commented. "But at least there won't be a parade to slow us down, like last time."

"So what's the plan?" Alec asked. He was staring out of the window in apparent disinterest, but it was obvious that he was highly strung.

"We break in and kill everyone in sight." Edward gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"Isn't that a little overboard?" Alice asked lightly.

"I agree with Edward." Alec said.

"You would." Jasper said humorously.

"We can do it, though." Jane said. "If we all combine our abilities, the Volturi wouldn't stand a chance, especially since they've lost half of their guard."

"Can you see anything, Alice?" Jasper asked softly.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a second before she replied.

"If we march in and kill everything in sight, some of us die too. If we get into the main chamber, where Aro usually is, we can take him down quietly and get to Jacob and Seth. After that, I can't see anything."

Edward nodded, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. "Then we go straight for Aro."

"I wouldn't count on that plan though." Alice continued. "It's hazy, like other decisions are being made. And in some places it slips right out of my vision, most likely because of Jacob and Seth. If I concentrate hard enough, I should be able to see them."

"Do that." Edward said through gritted teeth. "We've got about five minutes until we get to Volterra."

Alice nodded, and her eyes glazed over as she looked into the future. Jasper was drumming his fingers on his leg, and Alec continued to stare out of the window, although he and Jane were sitting so close that they were touching.

With Volterra in sight, Alice began mumbling under her breath about the Volturi. The wolves were obviously causing too many blind sots for her to see properly, and she didn't like the odds without her vision.

"Alice, anything we can go by?" Edward asked as they entered the city. Alice shook her head, and Edward's muscles tensed.

"Right. We head straight for Aro then and take him out."

"And after that?" Jane asked.

Edward sighed, but didn't reply.

It was almost too easy to slip into the Volturi's base of operation. Alec and Jane marched in, flanking the others and claiming to have returned to the Volturi, and the human at the front desk ate up the story easily enough. From there, they moved cautiously, but it seemed that a large number of the Volturi were either out hunting or on missions for their leader.

"This explains why taking Aro will be so easy." Jasper said in his quiet voice.

"He won't be alone, you know." Alice pointed out.

Jane nodded. "His pet bodyguard, Renata, will be with him, or at least nearby enough to come to his aid."

"I see." Edward said through gritted teeth, making Alice and Jasper look at him curiously.

"Renata is a kind of shield." Edward explained. "Anyone that tries to hurt her, or Aro, since she's always with him, is repelled away from them. But, we have the advantage of having Jane on our side. If Jane incapacitates her, Aro will be defenseless."

Jane smiled angelically at the thought of taking out her erstwhile "master". A few minutes later, the were standing in front of the large doors that would lead them into the room were Aro was, probably with Marcus and maybe one or two other guards.

"Let's go." Alec said impatiently. "Then we can find Seth."

Edward nodded and pushed the doors open. They rushed into the room, and the door was closed silently behind them. Up in his throne, Aro started, eyes growing wide.

"Edward…" he breathed. "What a pleasant surprise. I assume you've come to bargain for the release of your dog?"

Edward growled threateningly, advancing several paces. At once, two guards seemed to materialize from nowhere, standing on either side of the Volturi's leader. Also, a small female moved out from the shadows, laying a hand on Aro's back.

"Where is Jacob?" Edward demanded, noticing out the corner of his eye that Alec was concentrating on immobilizing the guards. All Edward needed was to buy him some time before they could attack.

"Now that _is _an interesting question." Aro mused, tapping his chin in feigned thought. "Now where did I put them…?"

Edward growled again, infuriated by Aro's games, even in the face of death.

"Tell me!" Edward roared, but he dared not move toward him, lest the guards reacted before they were ready.

"Aro." Marcus murmured, his voice sounding both tired and bored. "Give them what they want. You do not want to die here, do you?"

Aro looked at his fellow in mild surprise, then back at Edward. For nearly a full minute, he gazed between the two of them before finally sighed heavily, passing a weary hand in front of his face.

"Fine." He said with a note of barely suppressed rage at being thwarted. "Fine. The wolves are in the eastern tower, on the second floor. I'll send one of the guard with to ensure that there are no problems retrieving them."

"And what assurance do we have of you not calling the rest of the guard the minute our backs are turned?" Alice inquired.

"You have nothing but my word, I'm afraid." Aro replied. "But that should be enough, my dear. I am a man of honor."

Jane snorted derisively. At that moment, Alec struck. The guard's eyes suddenly went blank as all senses were cut away, rendering them completely useless. He nodded once, and Alice and Jasper sprang into action, tearing them apart before there was any chance for reaction. When they were done, Aro stared at them in abject horror.

"What have you done?" he yelled, half rising from his throne.

"Something that should have been done long ago." Edward said viciously, advancing quickly on his target. The shield, Renata, let out a terrified whimper and clutched the back of Aro's black robes, getting ready to repel Edward, but a moment later she was downed, left screaming in imaginary agony from Jane's mentally burning gift.

"Now it ends." Edward said, grasping Aro's throat. Aro clutching Edward's hand and tried to pry it off of him, simultaneously reading the Telepath's thoughts. His eyes widened again, and he opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance. With one swift, fluid motion, Edward ripped the ancient Vampire's throat apart with his teeth. He then proceeded to tear off his limbs, piling them carelessly at the foot of his throne. Behind him, he could hear Alice and Jasper setting fire to the fallen guards.

With a grim smile, Edward turned to Marcus, who sat and watched with uncaring eyes.

"If you wish to kill me," the last remaining ancient said in his feathery voice, "I will not stop you. You may end my existence with my thanks."

Edward stared at him for a moment, then nodded. He stepped forward and killed Marcus, piling his body parts on top of Aro's.

"It's done." He said. He turned to Jane, who was still focusing her gift on Renata, and nodded. Jane looked away from the writhing girl, out of the window, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Let's go find our wolves." Alec said to Edward, smiling softly, but Edward smiled.

"There's no need." He replied at the same moment that the doors burst open. Two gigantic wolves bounded into the room, teeth gnashing and snarling dangerously.

"Jacob…" Edward said, striding over to the wolf. Before he had even reached him, Jacob had returned to his human form. Their bodies met in a fierce embrace, with Jacob half sobbing onto Edward's stony shoulder. Likewise, Seth and Alec were having a reunion, nuzzling against one another affectionately.

"Can we please get out of here?" Jane queried. "It's starting to smell oddly like burned vampire in here…"

Alice laughed softly.

"How do we get out?" Jacob asked. "Aren't there more vampires?"

Edward shrugged. "If there are, we kill them all. Nothing will stand between us and getting back home now, back to where we belong."

Jacob smiled and they turned to the door together, facing the few vampires that had heard the commotion and had come to inspect it.

X

An ocean away, secluded in the Olympic mountains, the mutant hybrid moved towards Seattle. After killing off the Volturi's patrol, it had acquired a taste for vampires. The scent of its mother was heading in the same direction, only a few miles ahead, and it knew that it's creator would lead it to other vampires. More toys to play with, and eventually, more vampires to consume before it turned on humanity.

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: **_Sorry for the short chapter. Anywho, now that the Volturi have been dealt with, there is the hybrid to worry about, which will be more twisted surprising than all the Volturi combined.

Please be so kind as to review. I finally have access to the internet again, so my updates will be more frequent now.

Again, apologies…


End file.
